Just Friends
by Lord-Apex
Summary: Redid the prologue-Chp.2* An old friendship had resurfaced w/ Goku and Vegeta and they become more then 'Just Friends', But, when Goku has to fight Mafias and thugs because of his brother and boyfriends past, will he stand? Or stumble? Chap.18 is coming!
1. Prologue: Just a Dream?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Prologue- Just a Dream?

_Ebony eye's looked deep within' the larger teens as he leaned down to kiss him, fisting his hand in the smallers hair as he was about to undress the younger-_

**BEEP BEEP WAKE UP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP BEEP BEEP -clink-**

The teenager groaned as he hit the off button on his alarm clock, rolling over and scowling at the buzzing machine as the attempt failed. _Damn…_ He thought, frowning as he sat up and pulled his hands through his messy hair, then, getting sick of the noise, he blasted it to pieces with a Ki ball. Sighing, he new he would have to get up, but it was Friday, so he wouldn't be at school for long. Getting out of bed he grabbed baggy blue cargos and a white mucle shirt and began dressing, heading down stair's and grabbing his pack once he deemed himself decent.

"Hey Da? I'm out!" The young man shouted to his father, Bardock, who was working in the garage on his latest invention. "Alright!" He yelled as his son left the house and biked to school, smiling at how his son had been doing the past few months.

It was early September, and the winds thrashed against the teenager's face as he caught up with his friends. " Hey guy's!" The boy shouted, laughing whole heartedly as he was greeted by many 'Heys', "What's up?" And 'Hey dudes'. Smiling at the remarks, he pulled over and parked his bike by the cedar tree next to 'Toriyama High' and walked in with his friends.

_I'll get it later..._

The boy thought, not realizing that a pair of onyx orbs were watching his every move as his new day began.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day!

Chapter 1: A New Day

"Hmm..." The tall young male thought as he grabbed his timetable, scratching his head and reading the list of classes. "Huh, I kinda thought I wouldn't have to take math this year..." Goku mumbled, folding his paper and walking up to Yamcha, one of his best friends. "Hey, how was your summer?" The longer haired boy asked as he closed his bag after putting his timetable in it, looking at Goku with a small smile. "Wish it would last longer, right Krillin?" The taller of the group replied looking at the bald kid walking behind them. "Yeah, more parties the better!" He agreed, laughing with the rest of the group.

The larger teen suddenly stopped moving as he had felt a presence nearby, turning around he saw a short boy with flamey hair, his ebony eyes staring at Goku with confusion as he folded his arms, leaning up against a maple tree with the taller teenager's bike at his side.

_What the? How did he? -_

Realizing they're friend wasn't moving, the group turned around to face him. "Hey Goku? What's wrong?" Krillin asked as the spiky haired boy turned around. "He has my-wait, what?" He turned around again, but, was dumbfounded to see his bike and the strange, yet ,slightly attractive boy, was gone. Wait. slightly attractive? He was straight!... Wasn't he?

Goku thought he must be seeing things and continued to walk on with his friends, unaware that the other teenager followed him, to every lesson and every were that day.

xXx

"Hey! Were is my Bike?" Goku hissed as he scanned the parking lot of the School, looking every which way and sighing as he realized that the hunk he saw earlier stole it, who was he any way? Goku thought, forgeting he was straight as he thought about his dream from earlier, familiarity finding its way between the flamed haired boy and his dream he had had earlier that morning in his mind.

When Goku arrived home after walking back from School he found that his bike was parked in its usual spot by Radditz's car.

_Okay this is getting really weird...first I am seeing things and now my bike got home without me._

Ignoring it once again he ran into his house, seeing his dad sitting at the table with Radditz again, talking about him going into college.

"Now have you even found a job yet?" Bardock continued as he watched his youngest son enter the room and begin looting the fridge. "I am giving an application to capsule Corp., Bulma let me because I am a friend of her sister Bra~" Radditz smirked, his face masking something as he watched his stomach apprehensively.

_'friends' He says…. not even close..._

Goku thought, making himself a sandwich and running up the stairs, only to find a book blocking his door.

"what the? I don't read! what's this doing here?" thinking it was Radditz' he picked it up and read the cover "Vegeta?" he read, tracing the golden letter's on the black book with his fingers.

flipping it open to the first page he started reading, a clue?

_I wish to speak,_

_only to you,_

_I returned your bike,_

_my name is Vegeta._

The handwriting was italic, slanted, and misshapen. "Wait...so that guy I saw earlier...his name is Vegeta?...hmmm...why does he want to speak to me?" he pondered aloud, flopping on his bed and reading the sentence over again.

Yawning with boredom about 5 minutes later, he sighed, on the verge of quiting. He had just got into school about 5 years ago, after his father and his old martial artist master finally agreed on letting the overly strong boy with so much potential in the battle field actually have a brain. Bardock had paid the principle through the nose to have him be in the same class as his peers, and he still hated reading with a passion, and he had to cram everything into those five years, because he was graduating in this one.

If it weren't for the fact that he worked at Bulma's house for money, he probably would fail at life after graduation, since he had been doing this job at the age of 12, around the same time he started training for the martial arts tournament with his fathers old master; Kame-Sennin Master Roshi and every tournament he was ether second place, or first, in which his father made his teacher put the prize money into his college fund. "UGH! I hate reading!" He said, still attempting.

after several minutes of scanning for any other hint's, the teenager sighed and threw it on the floor, gasping as he saw the light from the window reveal a hidden address on a page that laid sprawled open where he threw it.

_Seminole Ave_

_310 floor 2 _

_Flats_

_apartment building 23_

_meet me there at 3:30 p.m. tomorrow_

_-Vegeta_

_oh well just have to wait until tomorrow then..._

He thought as he laid back and closed his eyes, drifting off into another dream less dream...or was it?


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Stalker?

03/07/2010 12:21:00

Chapter 2: Stalker?

_His lips pecked butterfly kisses on the man's neck as he fisted his hand in his hair._

_Reaching down to caress his ass, the flamed headed teenager let escape a delicious moan as he nibbled his ear lobe, while the shorter of the two held him closer, whispering "Kakkarot...wake up~" as they sunk to the floor undressing._

Wait.

Wake up?

Goku sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Realizing he had just awoken from a good dream, he sighed and hoped out of bed, dressing in a pair of blue jeans and a orange muscle shirt. "Damn it!...as soon as I get to the good part..." He smiled, remembering the dream as he pulled his belt through its hoops, smirking at how difficult it was to put his pants on because of how something was standing to attention. His smile broadened as he thought about it, picture's of the flamed haired boy sweating and panting, oh yes. He thought, about to shove his hand down his pants to solve his on growing problem when it struck him.

_...Wait, what? Boy? __**BOY?**__ Since when do I dream about men?_

Not believing that he had dreamt right, he forgot about the erection in his pants and finished dressing, sparing a glance at the 'birth mark' he had on his tail bone, wondering why it was tingling so much. "Weird, but, whatever…" He sighed, heading down stairs and meeting Bardock at the dinner table talking to Radditz, yet again. Well, more like yelling this time. "Young man! You better have a good excuse for why you left home last night!" The older of the two yelled, Radditz, in the pissy mood he had been in lately replying with "I am like 24! I don't need a fucking curfew!" Radditz yelled, placing a hand over his abdomen, protectively? Lately Radditz had been acting very moody, and wa she putting on weight? Goku could careless, he was too occupied with the message he had found yesterday in the book to care. "Bye dad, by Radz!" The youngest family member shouted as he left the house, grabbing his pack.

"what time is it any way?" Goku wondered as he opened his bag and looked at the old 'Dragon scanner' Bulma had given him when he was twelve, switching it to the time setting instead of the Dragon Ball Tracking setting.

_2:45, Saturday. Great!_

Goku smiled, walking across a couple streets until he found the flats, wandering around until he found building '23'. Walking inside and ignoring the shouts of the assistant at the check in as he went to the lift and pressed the button leading to the second floor.

_should I really trust this guy? why does he want to talk to me any way?_

He thought, tapping his foot as he stood in the elevator, murmuring 'finally' as the door slid open, walking down the hall way until he found the door of the requestant, knocking on it.

No answer.

He knocked louder this time.

Then the door slid open, as if it where never locked, or closed.

As he walked in he noticed every thing was a shade of blue, the carpets, the walls, the tiles and the was a play-station in the corner of the room with a plasma screen right next to it, games littered all over the floor in unison with the navy blue carpet. The kitchen was like any other, but unusually blue. He passed through a couple more rooms and almost passed by another, when he stopped in his footsteps from a sound eminating from its residence.

_Snoring…_

The door was ajar and he could hear breathing noises coming from within.

Was he asleep?

Goku went into the bedroom, seeing a boy curled in a ball ontop of the cover's, his breathing tranquil and steady, it was the boy from earlier, so it made him feel like less of a creep for walking in on a stranger.

" Ve-Vegeta?" The more muscular of the two asked, walking over to the side of the bed timidly, wondering if he should wake him.

_Wow he is cute like that...wait. cute? damn it!_

The boy yawned and sprawled out on the bed, his arms above his head and grasping for a pillow while his legs curled to the side, his face looking a little chibi as he heard the yonger, "maybe I will come back later..." Goku sighed, turning around and walking back to the door, looking back to make sure he was still unconscious, only to find the teen up and blinking at him. He turned around to face the blinking teenager that was looking straight at him now, having just finished yawning, his eyes a little half lidded.

"Err... I didn't mean to wake you, if you want I could leave and come back later, I didn't think you would be sleeping, I-" The taller of the two mumbled, about to turn around again as the other teenager stood up and walked over to the other, his flamed hair limper then usual, his arms folded across his chest. "No, I am fine, I just got tired of waiting and fell asleep. That was always how you were, caring for others…." He smiled, a foot away from the larger teen now. "Vegeta right?" Goku asked nervously, turning back over to him and giving a half smile, laughing awkwardly and scratching behind his head. The shorter of the two simply nodded, a smile on his face as he motioned for him to sit on the bed, taking a seat there and patting a spot for him.

"Good, you remember my name, but do you remember who I am Kakkarot? After all, we both hit peuberty immensly after you left town." Vegeta asked, looking at the other with a 'I missed you so much it felt like my world had shattered' look as he sat down next to him.

Goku blushed at the mans expression, he didn't even know him and he looked like a love sick puppy! Maybe he did know him, since he had called him by his first name or maybe he was a stalker and just new too much. Goku, getting creeped out by that thought, subconsciously scooted over to the edge of the bed, thinking. "Hmmm..." He pondered, his finger tapping against his chin, sor tof immitating the statue over in a museum he ha dheard about in class. 'The Thinker'? After he had finished thinking that matter over, he returned to his prior thoughts;

_Vegeta...Wait...Where have I heard that name before?...School?...No...Wait...Oh my Kami…._

Vegeta's happy expression fell a little, he wasn't use to using it and he didn't like to unless he was with Kakkarot, but when the boy backed up, he almost lost his nerve_._

_How do I ask him out? He doesn't seem to like me at all, that blush seemed out of embarassment…._

" From my old school?...Your Vegeta Hanayaka? " He asked, looking at how he was more muscular then he was, but, then again, he was two years older then him. "The one and only." Vegeta smiled, and Goku could have sworn he saw something uner Vegeta's spandex blue turtle neck move, it was by his abdomen. "You have certainly changed!" He laughed, motioning a hand at him. "Well it has been 5 years." The older smirked, inching closer to the other teenager.

" We used to be buddies back then!" Goku laughed, hugging the other boy around the neck and giving him a playful nuggy. "Kakkarot...No matter how many years you had done that to me, I never really liked it. " Vegeta stated limply as he tugged on his arm in annoyance, frowning.

_Clown._

"Err...sorry." The larger boy murmured, letting go, laughing a little in embarassment, only to be visited by a slight peck to the cheek . "_Because I know what I like, And I like this…_ " Vegeta purred softly, smiling at him as he puled away.

The teenager stared in shock at the man who had just placed his lips on him and thought over what just happened. He had been kissed, not only that, but, it was Vegeta! Vegeta had kissed him!

….Now why didn't that seem wrong?

"I, uhhh ..." He began, Vegeta pressing his fingers to the other boy's lips. "No need for discussion~" He laughed, standing up and putting his hands behind his head, beginning to walk into the kitchen. "Hungry?" He asked, Goku beginning to follow him out of instinct, he could tell by the way he was walking into the kitchen he was going to make food, and, sweeping his thoughts aside, he said the only thing he would normally say "How about some Ramen?" The larger teen asked, Vegeta laughing in agreement as Goku took a seat at the counter, watching with lobe struck eyes as Veget fried up one of his favorite things, loving the way the noodles were made, starting to drool. An dof course, he was staring at the food with that love drunk expression. What else?

"Kakkarot, stop drooling over my counter." Vegeta said, smirking at how he heard the man whipe his mouth, heck, he had known the man for so long, he didn't even have to turn around to see what he would be doing at the one thing the both loved most, after all it was the thing they had most in common, besides fighting and video games. Meal time.

"Nice place you got here, is it yours?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject. " Yes, I am renting it of course, but, unlike you, I am 20 and have a job." Vegeta gloated, Smirking at the eighteen year old sitting at the counter. "You were always a baka." The younger teen teased, sticking his tongue out at him, laughing as his hair was ruffled and he was given a bowl. "Your such a kid." Vegeta snickered, kissing his forehead quickly, the younger not realizing it as he slurped down his food, Vegeta resting his head on the others for a moment before returning to his seat across the table, smiling at the younger as he became lost in thought, watching him eat, contently.

_He has changed so much, yet, the only thing that hasn't, is his appetite. Oop, never mind, it probably got larger and more picky too._

Vegeta laughed to himself, giving a smile no one had seen on his face in over 5 years.

_I am so glad I am on vacation from Teaching…._

He thought, resting his head in his hands as he watched Goku take seconds, or well, actually he took the entire pan. And if it weren't for the fact that Vegeta was focusing all of his energy on Goku, the younger would have had a challenge to see who could grab the pan first before eating.


	4. Chapter 3 Remember?

Chapter 3: do you remember?

While the youngest of the two were eating he noticed that Vegeta's eyes were locked on him the entire time, in 100% concentration.

Okay this is kinda creepy….

Looking up to acknowledge the stare he asked "something wrong 'Geta? " he asked a noodle hanging from his mouth as he lowered his chopsticks.

"Hmm? What? Oh! Nothing…just…. err…." Vegeta looked down innocently at a loss for words.

"Whatever…." Goku mumbled happily not really caring if he got an answer as he began slurping up his noodles again.

How should I ask him?

Vegeta began tapping his fingers as time passed while he was eating until the last noodle went into his mouth. "Alright you have eaten, now do you remember when we were little kids?" the shorter of the two asked as the other stood up "sorta why?" he asked scratching his head. "Maybe you'll remember this." The older one replied intertwining their fingers and bringing them into the storage room, closing the door and taking out a old worn book from the shelves. Sitting down on the floor by the book case as he ushered the other to sit by him.

As he sat down the other flipped open the book only to reveal many pictures.

"What the? Hey! These are when we were little…that's when we went to the park…and that's when I…. moved…" the youngest of the two whimpered looking down. "Yes, and this is when we…. kissed." the other pointed out, catching Goku's attention at the last word. "Wait what?" he asked disbelievingly scanning the picture.

And there it was. In the picture they were at Goku's 14th birthday, Goku had finished blowing out his candles and Vegeta had kissed him on the cheek. Bardock's expression was shocked and his older brother laughed.

The youngest's cheek's burnt a bright crimson as he saw the picture not knowing if Vegeta still felt the same way. Then he remembered the peck on the cheek earlier and questioned his doubt.

Was he just trying to make him remember the kiss? Or was it something more?

But before he could ask himself any further he felt something moist touch his cheek. He did it again!

"Vegeta…I…"goku began scratching behind his head.

"Do you remember?" the other whispered softly into his ear, their finger's intertwining again.

At the sudden touches the teenager blushed hesitantly, but, not pulling away.

Do I?...

….Thinking back to the day they met he was about 12 year's old and his dad , Bardock was bringing them to the park.

When his dad had parked there Volvo they hopped out ,his dad parking the car and Radditz coming over to the girls sitting under the apple Trees, waving.

As he hoped out he observed the area.

The grass a dull green,

The tree's turning orange with hints of red and yellow

And a small boy sitting on the few park benches, feeding the doves with bread, his flamey blackish brown hair blowing in the breeze.

He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with baggy navy blue jeans, his eyes a winter ebony.

"Heh hey dad can I go and play?" he had asked, his father giving a dull nod not really caring.

As he moseyed on over to the other boy he smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kakkarot Kirabiyaka! But some people call me Goku, what about you? what's your name?" he asked sitting on the bench watching the other boy throw the crumbs.

"that's a weird nickname but, Vegeta, Vegeta Hanayaka." He replied turning to see onyx eyes penetrating his own. "Cool! that's a nice name! how old are you?" he asked enthusiastically.

"you talk alot." he laughed averting his gaze and looking back at the doves.

Goku frowned at the comment and continued "I am 12." He said enthusiasm slipping."14." the smaller said quietly as he walked off, leaving a note behind.

"what?" the younger of the two asked himself as he picked up the note and read the slanted handwriting.

Hey,

1-632-861-5938

-Vegeta

call me some time?

(readers this is not a real number don't try it)

Goku smiled as he read the letter.

He had a friend.

"Kakkarot? hello?" Vegeta asked as the other hadn't paid attention to a thing in the past 10 minutes.

"huh? What? Sorry I was remembering" he smiled standing up ,offering a hand to the other as they untwined their fingers, only to be intertwined again, of course.

Vegeta ushered him forward as they walked out of the storage room" hey you wanna play a game?" the shorter asked motioning to the play-station.

"yeah! That sounds great! my play station broke, do you still have that game we use to lo-" he began but was cut off by Vegeta's hand "too many words, you don't need to talk so much I now what you mean. Heck we new each other for how long? 4 year's! I think I would know!" he laughed as he sat down by the play station and grabbed fatal fury 3(hell yeah baby! XD)

smiling as he popped it in and sat on the couch giving the other a controller.

"sweet!" the younger said watching the advertisement's as the game loaded.

"up for a round? I am thinking that you need to get back into gaming with me-"he started but was interrupted by the other nuzzling his neck with his cheek ,both of them dropping the controller's onto the carpet.

"Ve-Vegeta….."he muttered wrapping his arms around the other's waist. happy at the reaction, the older teen kissed his neck gently then stopping thinking he had gone too far ,he pulled away only to be visited by a peck on the cheek then looking at him, his onyx orbs watching the other's face in confusion. "you have been coming on to me from the beginning haven't you?" he asked quite bluntly so.

Vegeta's cheek's flushed scarlet, looking down he murmured "how could you tell?..." he asked shyly as he was pulled onto the other's chest, arm's wrapping around him tightly.

"I dunno…..the sudden and random kissing, food, kissing, moving to my town to find me, hugging, nuzzling, holding hand's,kiss-mh!" he was cut off in his listing by lip's pressing roughly to his.

A warm tongue lapped at the younger's lower lip, practically begging entrance.

Did he want this? Was he gay?

Wait…..hey! this reminds me of my dream…oh lordy….that…that guy….was…

VEGETA!...yes…I am sure it was…the flamey hair, the ebony eyes….I am gay….and I like it.

A minute had passed and he felt the lips remove from his and a curious Vegeta looking up at him. "you okay? What's wrong?"

Did he go too far?

" huh? What? Damn…I really need to stop thinking today…." The younger laughed scratching his head but looked confused as the other pulled away. "is there some one else?" the other asked backing to the end of the coach.

"no! not at all I was just thinking…." The teenager said curling his arms around his knee's and leaning on the other end.

"thinking?...about what exactly?" the smaller of the two asked shyly.

"about well….my dreams….how I think I might be gay…..how you were in my dreamz…..and you say I talk a lot mr.20 questions!" the larger of the two laughed watching the other.

"I was in your wa-? And you might be gay? might be? you didn't know? Did you even know I was?" Vegeta said exploding with questions "I mean I think you were in my dream…I mean who else has flamey hair and ebony eyes that resemble December's shadow on a lustful moonlit night, err I mean-yeah any way and to be honest I really didn't know I was gay or kissing a boy in my dream so yeah(more then kissing I say)and I really didn't know you were until you started doing all-" he was cut off by some one nibbling on his ear and then he realized Vegeta was hugging and sitting by him again." Well….how do you feel about me?" he purred in his ear and flicked it with his tongue. not keeping his guard up Goku moaned in pleasure at the touch arousing Vegeta making his navy Jean's tighten with need. "Rawr" Vegeta played being corny and licking his lips as he started kissing and nipping the other's neck while playing with his nipple.

" ohhh god….I think we got something here Vegeta." The teenager laughed turning in Vegeta's grip to hold him only to be kissed on the lips lightly "you haven't answered me." He warned with serious eyes, all hope of lust gone.

"yes vegeta, it's not the end of the world if I were to say different. besides I wouldn't" Goku said giving a sly smile as he saw the lustful passion return in his lover's eyes. "good…" Vegeta remarked cupping Goku's face in his hands leaning forward to press his lips to the other's only to be halted by a finger, but, feeling cheeky he kissed it. the finger drew back and he was about to kiss him but was warned by the teenager's voice "Vegeta." "what?" the older yet smaller asked sighing in annoyance. "how do you feel?" he smiled lightly at the question " I love you Kakkarot." He breathed kissing the bewildered teenager on the lip's, not caring at making himself available for entrance he pushed his tongue in, colliding instantaneously with the other's tongue and rubbing against it clearly showing he was a pro at work.

Goku gasped at the change of events, first he was told that he was loved and then the next he was full on kissed (he gasped more at the kiss)fulfilling his role he began to tongue war with Vegeta's in joy.

A moan escaping the older's lips.

"Shit! What time is it?" Goku gasped after his wrestle of the tongues with Vegeta looking at the clock on the wall.

"9:30…great….." as he got up from the coach he grabbed his pack and closed the door before Vegeta could say anything.

He walked down the hall and hopped on the lift and pressed the lobby button, the door was about to close when he heard Vegeta's voice "wait dumb ass!" he shouted opening up the lift and placing a box in Goku's hands while kissing him goodbye, his tongue flicking at the other for a goodbye.

As they released the both laughed and Vegeta murmured something about impulse as he stepped out watching the younger press the button to the lobby again saying "night 'Geta, love you" " love you too" the other said blowing a kiss as the door closed.

The teenager put the air kiss in his pocket and whispered a very loud yes into the lift as the door's flung open and he ran out hoping on his bike and riding home thinking the whole way there:

He loves me…..


	5. Chapter 4 Why Did He Hit Me?

Chapter 4:he hit me?

He held him close,

His eyes shut,

Lips together gently,

Together forever, always will, forever you,

-Vegeta.

Cool! He made this for me?

Goku thought as he read the letter.

It had been 3 months sense they started dating and every day the younger teen was happy, that is, until today.

Setting the note on his dresser with all the other junk that Vegeta had given him he walked down stairs, it was raining that morning.

"Dad? Where is Radz?" the teen asked when he saw his father sitting at the table, empty vodka bottles askew all over the floor and table, his father's head hidden in his arms.

"Dad?" he asked again, getting concerned.

"He-he is gone…he is really gone." His father sobbed looking up to see his youngest son standing there, bag over his shoulder's looking confused.

"Dad? What what? Who? Who's gone?" he asked about to walk over when the look on his father's face stopped him. "Radditz…. I I don't now what happened I…" he choked out tears rolling down his face as he moaned in agony standing and hugging his son to his arms.

He smells like Liquor.

This can't be good.

"Dad, calm down what's wrong?" the son asked pulling his father off of him. "Radditz…. He-he is…. dead…

Pulling up his hood he walked onto the drive, the sweater not helping from shielding the rain. But he didn't care; his brother had died that morning.

"DAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Radditz yelled throwing the vodka bottle at his father's head and screamed in his drunken manner "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE FREIZA! AND IF YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT!" he cut himself off and ran out of the house into the rain grabbing his keys.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ABOMINTION!" Bardock screamed throwing the vodka bottle on the table as he ran out watching his son drive away.

After huffing out in rage at the fact that he couldn't follow his son because of how drunk he was, he sat down at the table and looked at the clock.

2:30 A.M.

Whining he rested his head on the table he shut his eyes drifting into an uncomfortable slumber.

TAPP-RAPPTAPP…RAPPTAPP-TAPP.

"Huh? What?" the man asked awakening and walking towards the door.

"Hello who is it?" Bardock asked sleepily to the police officer.

"Bardock it's…your son." The police officer said pulling him out the door. Realizing it was Napa he followed willingly "what about my son?" his eyes widened as he heard the man.

"What time is it?" he asked scared now "5:00 and your son well…. you should see for your self." Napa motioned to the truck, in the ditch when the came a mile down the road.

"Oh my-" Bardock began but was stopped by the body hanging out of the window, the front window of the truck.

"Radditz…. RADDITZ!" he screamed running to the body and falling to his knee's bawling his eyes out.

" He never should have left…son I am so SORRY!" he sobbed holding the cold face in his palms." Bardock we will get him out of here. You should go home and rest." Napa said pulling Bardock from the ground only to be rejected. "NO! I WONT LEAVE HIM! NEVER AGAIN! NO! AHHH DON'T TAKE MY BOY AWAY FROM ME!" the father screamed as he was dragged away from his son and brought home," get some rest." The officer said guiding him to the door. "Radditz…RRAAADDDIITTTZZZ!" he bawled as he sat at the kitchen table, drinking off the vodka bottle on the table falling asleep there and then.

" Hey babe what's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he walked up to his younger lover who was walking slowly, not ever going to be able to get to school at the pace.

"Nothing…" he whispered not looking at the other, hood over the eyes.

" Kakkarot? You okay?" he asked turning the younger round, only to see tears strolling down his cheeks." I said GO AWAY!" Goku yelled slapping the older across the face as he pulled away, realizing he had just slapped the most important thing in the world.

I hit him.

I really hit him.

He stared up at the other for a moment, shock filling his face.

"I am so sorry" he whimpered bawling as he ran away.

"Ka-Kakkarot?" Vegeta stuttered out as his lover had ran away,

Whipping the blood of his lip he looked at his reflection in the puddle of water the rain was creating "he hit me…. I gotta find him."


	6. Chapter 5 Damn it I Forgive You Already!

Chapter 5:damn it already! I forgive you!

"Why? Why did I just do that?" Goku moaned in regret as he remembered the feel of the friction and the look on his lover's face.

But I don't think I can face him again…

He sighed as he slid under a tree by the courtyard of the school, cherry blossoms falling every were.

"Kakkarot?" the older of the pair asked as he walked around the grounds of the school until he saw a figure under a cherry blossom tree. "Ka-Kakkarot?" he asked as he walked ever closer, to the other who had slapped him.

"Ve…Geta I'm so sorry I…" he began as the man who had called upon him walked closer.

"No words, Kakkarot. " he said as he held out a hand, waiting for the others in return.

Grasping the elder's hand he followed Vegeta into the thick timber of the woods only to see a park, no, the park Were they first met.

"Vegeta This is..." he smiled and looked down remembering when they first met. "Shhh…. no need." Vegeta said simply as he brought the larger more muscular teen over to the bench were they once sat, setting him on the bench and kissing his cheek lovingly. "It's okay." He stated simply, whispering that in his ear.

"No it's not. Vegeta look what I did to you! Your face, your beautiful face…. I harmed you…." The younger teen said pulling Vegeta onto his lap and caressing his bruise that had formed on his lover's face." I did this…I deserve death for what I put you through I-" he began "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANY MORE! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled as he pressed his lips up against his other's roughly not waiting for acceptance as his tongue slid through, immediately dominating the other's mouth.

"Vegeta!" he yelped as the other bit his inner lip, drawing blood. Then tasting it he released from the lip lock and asked, "What's your blood type?" "Err…why?" Vegeta asked a little disturbed at the question as he saw blood trickle down his other's lip.

" Because just answer the question! Mine is 0-" he hissed at the other annoyed.

"0-? Why? Ow! What was that for?" Vegeta snarled, as what he thought was a kiss was actually a bite to his inner lower lip. "Pay back, and you taste good~" he moaned wrapping his arms around the other pulling him in to a full on straddle as they lip locked more, both moaning in pleasure as there wounds touched.

Pants began to tighten at the friction of Vegeta grinding against the younger's hips, both of there genitalia's brushing up against one and other's making two loud, very loud I might add, pleasured moans escape.

Just then the older more wiser of the two stopped all motions, ceased lip lock and jumped off quickly, panting for air.

"Not here…." he whispered gagging slightly as his chest heaved up and down masochistically.

A whimper escaped from the larger as all the sensual motions departed.

"Awww…. alright." he said frowning as he stood up walking over to vegeta, wrapping his arms around the other's clavicle bone. "Veggie." he asked simply.

No response.

"Veggie." He asked again yet some how bluntly.

"Err…yes Kakkarot?" the older sighed giving into the pet name.

"I'm sorry." He began

"Damn it Kakkarot! Let it go!" the older of the two yelled twisting round to face him, only to meet tear filled eyes and they were serious, none the less.

"Kakkarot…why are you crying…" he said kindly yet annoyed. "Hit Me." the teen stated simply tears rolling down his face." No, never." Vegeta stated, malice in his words. "Why?" the other asked surprised at the malicious tone." I will never do that again, I will never hurt the one I love again…" "Do it, please?" the muscular teen asked kissing his forehead. "How bout…. I kiss you?" Vegeta asked, pure innocence in his words " you've already done more then that. "Goku laughed. "Kakkarot I will NOT hurt you, I promise." Vegeta swore pulling Kakkarot down to his level " nor will I every let tears flow from you without them being taken away, by me of course." Vegeta laughed kissing his tears making them disappear to the gentle touch, he smiled him then whispered at the last tear. "I love you and all you need to do to have me forgive you is to, of course, never, ever, EVER, not love me…"

At the touch of his companions lips touching all the areas the tears had flown he gasped, he loved the sweaty feel. Hearing the words he agreed without another thought laughing.


	7. Chapter 6 How You Feel?

Chapter 6: how do you feel?

"hey Kakkarot? How do you feel?" vegeta asked intertwining finger's and walking to the flats,swinging there hands back and forth merrily." Okay I guess." The younger of the two shrugged."I'm sorry." The smaller more wiser teen whispered. "about?" goku asked curiosity brewing."that you felt so horrible this morning,I should have left you alone-" the older began but was cut off by a slight peck to the cheek." No need,I was rash,it was because of my brother… he died this morning…"goku murmured looking down.

By this time they were seated on the couch in vegeta's flat."I am so sorry babe" he smiled encouragingly, pulling him closer on the sofa so his head was resting on the olders lap,a finger caressing the younger teen's face. "I love you." The teen murmured intertwining fingers with the other's free hand."I love you too" vegeta said,passion behind his words as he bent down, kissing the forehead of his lover.

And soon the larger teen drifted to sleep on the other's lap and the older followed suit.

~dreamless sleep~

"what? Were am I?" the younger of the two teens asked him self as he got off the sofa.

"oh,'geta's I see now,I must have-yawn- fallen asleep" he pulled out his 'dragon scanner' and viewed the time

7:30 pm

"eh I got time" he muttered walking to the kitchen to grab some lunch only to find bottles of wine askew on the floor and ash trays every were.

What the? Geta doesn't do this!...does he?

"Kakkarot?" vegeta murmured rubbing his eyes and slowly becoming aware that he had slept,straight up and awoke with his other no were to be seen.

Did he leave because of the time?

Standing he walked into the kitchen to check the time only to see the large ,more muscular teen picking up empty wine bottles and dumping out ash tray's that were full of cigarettes.

"what the?were did all this come from?" he asked picking up a bottle and tossing it in the recycling.

"how bout you tell me" the other asked accusingly,both hands on his hips.

"you think I did this? I don't smoke Kakkarot! And I hate wine I-" he began ranting when something caught his eye.

"what in the world?" he asked himself ,quickly spinning around to face bardock,his lover's dad.

"Mr. Kirabiyaka what are you doing here?" the smaller of the two teens asked the drunken man leaning on the counter for support."figuring out were my darn son has gotten off to the past 3 months ,what's it to ya?" he barked taking a sip of whine from the counter.

"so you never told me you were gay son,although I kinda figured you were at your birthday party but I doubted that, but my question is why didn't you tell me?" bardock continued dropping the bottle in the trash as he walked over to his son.

"well we were hoping for a right time to tell you dad... I didn't want it to be like this." The son remarked quietly "wait you didn't tell him? why ever not?" Vegeta intruded crossing his arms "well…" the youngest of the three stuttered at a loss for words. "never mind that we can talk about that later Kakkarot… but Mr. Kirabiyaka I certainly haven't done anything to harm him in any way shape or form." Vegeta replied for the youngest of the two, unfolding his arms.

"hmm….well…I guess it's only natural for you to fall in love with a boy….but hey!why so formal of the sudden 'Geta? I have known you sense you were a kid! call me Bardock at least!" he grunted and laughed good heartily as he swayed, bear hugging the smaller man. "wait what do you mean natural?" the larger more muscular teen asked as he watched his father pretty much fall on his lover, almost crushing him, if not for how strong the other was."It's time I told you the truth you ever seen your mother?pictures or anything?" bardock asked sitting in a chair and watching his son.

"err…well ...no, I guess….why?" goku asked wondering wy he hadn't seen her before."you don't have one. and you never will….son it's time I told you what you really me and you both are" he began motioning the both of them to sit down with him."you and I are sayains, we are the most powerful thing on the planet and if it weren't for the fact that I wanted you to be normal, you would have grown up with a tail,son" the father paused waiting for his sons reply.

"what? Your kidding me? Like I would ever believe that dad! Honestly!" the teen boiled running out of the room and into the bath room.

Sighing his father looked at vegeta,his onyx orbs looking into the teens,oh how he looked like his son.

"sir, I believe you, infact, I still have mine." Vegeta said a little excited as he unwound his tail from around his waist,were it was hiding underneath his pants.

"by golly we have another Sayain walking among us!" the man shouted standing and walking to the younger Sayain, patting him on the back." and if I am correct,the only people who are ever able to be named vegeta was king vegeta and prince vegeta himself! Oh and o'course our planet!,so boy'o what is your true name?" the older third class Sayain asked the teen as he stood up.

"prince vegeta,at your service." The younger more muscular Sayain proclaimed ever so proudly, bowing as gracefully as a cat."I thought so lad,but you do now your dating a third class right? I mean that's kinda illegal-" bardock began but was cut off as a finger pressed to his lips. " Mr. Kirabiyaka I am after all the prince,and for kakkarot's sake,I can change a few rules,after all I am the ere to the throne and my father is dead,so I am technically king." The young man smirked as he saw hope reappear in the sullen face of the other ,older man."so are you choosing my son as the bearer or the giver? After all you started the relationship so you can decide." bardock asked curiosity brewing.

Removing his finger Vegeta stared, awe struck at what he had asked,vegeta hadn't ever thought about that! and besides, he didn't think he was ready at all." -bardock I am not going to settle down so quickly!,we are still reckless teenagers after all and I believe neither of us are even ready for that yet. And besides unlike my fathers rules we are going to decide togetheir, if that is,we are together that were you?" Vegeta covered, recomposing him self as his eyes started wandering towards the batheroom door.

He has been in there a while….

"bearer,my hips were built for it but kakkarot's aren't I don't think." Bardock laughed scratching his head,oddly reminding him of Kakkarot.


	8. Chapter 7 What is a Sayain?

Chapter 7: what is a sayian?

Goku rinsed his face with cold water as he bent down to the sink ,looking up to the mirror he sighed

I'm gonna have to come out sometime…

Curiosity was beam in his eyes as he turned around to were he thought a tail would be. Loosening his pants a little so the would drop below the tail bone he examined the end of his spinal cord.

And sure enough there was a scar were his tail would be.

"oh my GOD! No way! This this can't be I….I wonder how vegeta took this,I hope he doesn't think I am weird…..wait what am I saying? he was my best freind for 4 years!geez I sound like a girl ,why do I care what he thinks?" he asked himself pulling his pants up and walking out only to meet vegetaright behind the door looking as if he was a bout to knock."finally,you worried me there for a bit." He stated clearly concerned,the scincerity burning in his eyes,his brownish tail romping around behind him,wait,tail?when did he get a tail?

"huh?" without thinking he grabbed the brown fuzzy thing and tugged on it a bit."ow! KAKKAROT! What in all hells do you think you are doing!" vegeta shouted smacking his hand away and staring at him in annoyance."err it's real?" he asked disbelievingly as it flailed in anger "of course it is! Your father just told you all sayians have one! Didn't he?" vegeta inquired ,still pretty pissed off at what his partner did." Wait you're a Sayain too?but how? Why haven't I seen it-" he began but was stopped by watching vegeta's tail disappear under his trousers.

"what in the?cool! I can't believe you're a Sayain too!" the younger more ignorant Sayain cheered.

"so you believe him now right?" vegeta continued the conversation bardock had tried at earlier with him.

"yeah fill me in!" he probed as vegeta walked them to the couch.

"alright,first of all there is only one gender and that is male, secondly Kakkarot all sayains can get pregnant and you still have to wait 9 months for a baby, 3rdly the one who is pregnant is the bearer and the giver is the one who well…ya'know …" vegeta mumble looking down ,twiddling his thumbs. "continue." The younger uneducated Sayain stated simply,interest brewing.

"I was the prince of our planet, vegeta, my father was king vegeta,and you now know how I got my name. I am an elite and you and your father are 3rd classes and because of my decree in law I have the right to date who I want." Vegeta continued clearly showing that he new every thing about the Sayain race." another thing is that if you still have a tail every full moon ,if you glare at it you turn into a giant ape.I know that sounds strange but still. also you, your father and I are the last sayains left on planet was destroyed by a meteorite and almost every one with it….including king…vegeta.I assume that bardock was one of the warriors that were there and was sent to earth to create a new life carrying Radditz probably, after all my father sent many 3rd classes to start a new life on different worlds."he finished finally staring at Kakkarot with ease.

"okay I think your past life was a history teacher because you talk way too much!" he complained rubbing his temples in agony."were you even listening kakkarot?" vegeta asked not want to repeat himself. "yeah…sort of." He stated simply,hoping off the couch to go into the kitchen to talk to his father.

"hey dad can we invite vegeta over for dinner?" his son asked motioning over to the teenager sitting on the couch." Heck he can come and live with us!he can sleep in radditz's room, Just no sneaking into his room at night-"bardock started but was hushed by " dad-d-d! I wont do that!" he said in annoyance. "alright I will go and ask."he said merrily but was halted by a hand on his shoulder." We will ask him at dinner." Bardock motioned him to sit by vegeta out on the couch.

He moseyed on over to the couch and pretty much lept onto vegeta ,straddling his thighs and giggling manly."Kakkarot what you doing?" he laughed shyly watching his lover's father watching." guess were you are coming tonight?" he purred in his ear as vegeta looked back at him."where?" he asked shivering at the hot breathe.

"my place, dinner , okay?" goku spurted out ,excitement taking over his very core.

"o-kay?when?" he asked agreeing automatically.

"huh,I don't know." The younger of the two sayains pondered ,biting his thumbnail.

" well son we are having dinner at 10:50 and it is 8 know so I will drive you guys now if you want." Bardock said grabbing his key's and pulling on his jacket,doing pretty well for a drunken man."I think I'll drive" vegeta said pulling the younger Sayain off of him and handing Kakkarot his coat and pack and walking to his closet that was very unnoticed in the bedroom.

"dad what do you think of the prince?" the younger Sayain asked his father as vegeta was busy grabbing his coat.

"well he will make a great husband."bardock fantasized about more then three sayains on earth."DAD! " goku complained,hiting his arm in annoyance.

just then the shorter more wiser teen stepped out of his bed room.

He wore a grey trench coat with white gloves and white under the trench coat was a navy blue spandex jumpsuit with a yellowish white chest plate.

Tail coiled around his waist. "hey your wearing Sayain armor! Mine are all in it's been a while hasn't it?" bardock asked a laugh escaping as he remembered the old days.

"yes it has…..I bet your wondering how I made it here." Vegeta questioned as the hopped out of the elevator." Well,you see when my father saw the meteor coming he sent me into one of the space pods and sent me to the nearest planet with Sayain life. And guess what? It was earth!" he smiled,glistening white teeth brilliantly showing as he laughed.

They both smiled back as they walked out to the car,telling jokes and laughing all the way to the house.


	9. Chapter 8 Tail Topic

Chapter8: tail topic

When they pulled up to the house it was raining again and they hurriedly ran inside.

Liqour bottles were every were and ash trays were on the table and counters.

"sorry bout this Geta my dad is going through a really hard time."goku said picking up some of the bottles and emptying out the ash trays."no problem"the older of the two said laughing as he picked up the rest of the mess with him.

After there clean up they placed there coats in the closet and went into radditz's room while bardock paid immediate attention to the dinner.

"this is your bro's room?" he asked as his partner fixed the dresser drawrs and picked up some clothes. "yeah I guess…"he said as they walked out and headed to the younger of the two teen's room.

The carpet was blue and the walls were a faded orange, the bed sheets were a black and blue with orange was a top bunk without a mattress ofwhich had a a bunch of video games.

The dresser was a faded mahogany and on top was a bunch of letter's and stuffed animal's, of which, vegeta had bought as a present for his other the past few months.

And on the bed side table was a black book ,a pencil and an alarm clock.

Vegeta laid down on the bed sprawled out,tail romping around slowly,shy of the new area."hey sorry about earlier….does it hurt still?" the younger teen asked pointing at the tail."oh my tail?" he murmured looking at it,sitting up." I guess." He said watching it flicker from left to right.

"is it ment be touched?"goku asked shyly,feeling guilty.

"Kakkarot…com'ere." The younger Sayain cooed,motioning for him to sit by him.

"well what do you think it's for?"vegeta whispered into the other's ear as he laid down on the bed again,the larger sayain's head on the older's shoulder."I don't know,I thought-"he began but was stopped by a soft fuzzy object curling around his thigh.

"I will ask again, what do you think it is for?" he purred in his ear ,stroking his back with his fingertips.

"err…I got three ideas,one: hold things,two:just because we turn into monkeys" he laughed after that one"or three…well…..being….an -cough- aphrodisiac -cough-"he murmured as he watched it release and wrap itself around it's owner's thigh."sort of ,although I use it for all three" he smirked as he saw the other blush. "is it sensitive?"goku asked aiming to pet it.

"yeah" vegeta said watching his hand "how sensitive?" goku asked about to touch it."I don't really know I don't touch my tail normally, I just use it."vegeta said rolling on his side so his tail was flailing in the air aimlessly, his back facing the large teen.

"can I touch it?" he asked awkwardly. "su-re?"came the awkward response.

And there it was ,silky brown fur,it looked so smooth.

Grabbing the tip of the tail with his left hand and taking the right and placing it on the middle he slide the left down and was surprised at the outcome. Vegeta's body had frozen up as soon as he touched it,but when he slid down it he completely relaxed and a low gasp escaped the smaller's lips."you alright?I'm not hurting you am I?"Kakkarot ask releasing his grasp and bringing the teen closer,vegeta's tail curling around the younger teens inner thigh,brushing up against the orange fabric."yeah…that just was really…good." He purred and hugged the larger sayains arms as he was drawn into the hug."Geta…." the younger teen purred as he drew them under the covers still holding vegeta in that same same hug.

"Kakkarot…" the older more wiser sayain warned,thinking that he was trying to get to home base."what?" he asked confused at the harsh tone.

"not here…."the smaller man hissed pulling away from his grasp almost completely, except for the tail which promptly refused to let go."geta! I wasn't gonna do that! Com'on~"the larger man cooed wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him into another hold,curling his arms around him lovingly,nuzzeling into his kneck and pulling the cover's over his and his other's head.

"Kakkarot!...he's already asleep?...oh well if you can't beat em," he murmured uncoiling his tail and twisting around to face the sleeping idiot."join em" he mumble curling into the hug,arms wrapping around the strongers kneck ,tail curled around his lover's wrist, pressing up against him and drifting to sleep on his chest.


	10. Chapter 9 Dinner

Chapter 9: dinner

Finished setting the table and laying out all the food he set out 3 wine glasses and put vodka in one and beer in the others.

"tonight is after all special" he murmured to himself as he went to find the boy's.

opening the door to his sons room he wasn't surprised to see them on the bed already,but the question was ,did they do anything?

Walking in quietly bardock lifted the cover's off gentley closing his eyes expecting them to be nude or something!

Phew nothing.

A little disappointed bardock awoke his son and told him to get into a Sayain suit he had dusted off.

"dad it's got a hole in it!" the other barked in annoyance once he had tried it on."no duh! I had a tail,remember?"he said pointing at the tail spot."hmp well you should have at least fixed it when you chopped it off dad!" he complained throwing it off and getting his trouser's and navy T on as he walked into his room again.

"Geta wake up!" he purred as he lifted vegeta into his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead,waking him in the process."ka-kakkarot?" he murmured sitting up in his arms ,kissing his cheek."dinner's ready, com'on." He said setting vegeta on his feet and giving him a arm."my prince?" he cooed as the prince shook his head,his hair going into it's natural spiky his arm they walked into the kitchen and sat a the table."dad? really?beer?" he asked annoyed that his father was drinking so much. "hey I know you drink too so don't all we have a guest." He said serving them up and sitting down.

After many discussions of the home world and sense they were almost finished Kakkarot began"so Geta would you like to come and live with us?I mean you can have radditz's room." He asked shyly."really?I uh don't know what to say!" the older teen said flabbergasted "of course! It is always good to have sayains close!" bardock interveined"all you need to say is yes Geta" the younger of the three stated simply,a dopey smile over his face." I-I…..I will think about It." He said finishing his beer and plate,standing up and walking to the sink to rinse off his dish.

"thanks for the meal , Kakkarot?" he asked as the larger Sayain rinsed his plate and offered to walk him home.

On the way from the house to the flats,there were a couple of figures in the distance."so that is radditz's younger brother?" a tall dark man asked the other as they watched them walk into the flats."yes,and he is going to pay for the loss of radz, our leader's most prise possession,tonight we strike." The green haired man stated,malice in his words, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his foot.

"night Geta" he murmured hugging the short teenager,kissing his neck briefly at his door way."I love you babe." The elder murmured ,kissing his cheek and closing the door.

Walking out of the flats he stared at his other's window when something grabbed his shoulder,spinning around he saw who it was.


	11. Chapter 10 Status of a Super Sayain!

Chapter10: super Sayain

Vegeta was closing his windows to his apartment when he heard a loud yell."Kakkarot?that was Kakkarot yelling!" he shouted ,running down stairs and out of the flats to the alley,were the scene was.

"who are you?"the young teen asked the two men who had pulled him to the back of the alley"shut up!" the green haired man shouted,punching him across the face as the other man held his wrists together.

"ah! ******** that's it!" he said breaking the hold and kicking the other man in the jaw and pushing the green haired man up against the wall "what do you want with me!" he shouted as the green haired sniggered.

"now zarbon!"the other man shouted,then a searing heat was felt in the middle of the teens chest and he collapsed to the ground,unconscious.

walking into the alley vegeta saw his lover's body on the ground and the two men laughing over him,he was wounded and blood was every were.

'what did you DO!" he screamed running into the scene and punching the tall man in the jaw.

"why you! You stupid brat!"the green haired man hissed grabbing vegeta by the root of his hair and pulling him up above his head."let let me go!"the Sayain hissed tugging at the hand. "hoho not so strong now huh kid?"the taller man hissedhis purple hide bulging out ,muscles clearly.

Blinking twice and slowly getting up he saw that zarbon had another victim and that victim was….vegeta!

"STOP IT!" the larger sayain teen roared, a yellow fuzzy thing shooting into the air behind swiftly,as if he were walking on air,he lunged at the green haired man,breaking his neck on contact,he spun around and kicked the taller man ,winding him as he doubled to his knees in pain.

Walking over to the wide eyed vegeta he crunched the guy's hand that had hold on his lover's hair under his foot in one quick step breaking every bone in that arm.

Vegeta stared in shock at what had just happened,first Kakkarot was down for the count and then in a flash of light both or the men were on the ground,he was free and a blonde man was floating in mid air in front of turquoise eyes staring into his very soul.

"who-who are you?where is Kakkarot!" vegeta barked seeing the golden haired man stand on the ground,walking ever closer.

"vegeta? It's me!" the blonde said lifting him to his feet in one quick motion.

"what? Your….. ,Kakkarot?"vegeta whimpered as a hand outstretched to his face,half expecting it to break his very existence, and was very surprised that it was a very light touch As it pulled his face to his own kissing him passionately, yet ,gently.

The gold hair faded into black but the tail stayed,although it was as black as his hair.

"Kakkarot,you're a super Sayain! And your tail!" he said breaking from the kiss and holding the limp man in his arms."vegeta…I love you…." He whispered and then fell asleep in the smaller's arms."I will Kakkarot….."

Many hours later he awoke in his bed ,cover's over his chest."huh?vegeta?VEGETA!" he sprang out of his bed almost instantaneously, sparks of gold every were as his hair ,fur ,and eyes changed color once again to a fiery blonde and a second later vegeta ran into the room followed by bardock who had a bowl of soup in his hands."Kakkarot! what's wrong?" he asked running up to the super Sayain."vegeta! are you okay?" goku whimpered pulling him into a hug and bawling into his "I was so scared!..." sobbing and holding him tighter as he transformed back into his original form.

"Kakkarot! I am fine! Don't strain yourself you were hurt really badly!" vegeta almost shouted ,pulling Kakkarot off of him and sitting him on the bed addressing his wounds.

"ow! Geta!watch it!" he whined as vegeta finished his handy work on his chest and replaced the bandage on his nose.

"oh quit complaining ,it doesn't hurt that bad." he said laying him down on the bed and handing him his soup. "eat" he said highly annoyed ,then walked out of the room.

He doesn't have to be so mean about it…..

"oh geta! I hoped you didn't mind it,sense your moving in and all so I brought your things from the apartment and put em in radditz's room." Bardock said as he came into the kitchen."that's fine,but next time ask" vegeta said a coy smile playing on his lips

as he sat down on the couch staring into endless space.

After finishing his soup he walked out into the living room and sat on the couch turning on the tv ,nuzzeling at vegeta's shoulder."veggie" he asked acting cautious."what?" he asked malice building. "sorry….." he stuttered and fell silent leaving the couch to go into the kitchen."for what?" vegeta whispered as he watched the younger Sayain leave from the corner of his eyes.

"what time is it? Dad? Were are you?" the teen asked when he found his dad wasn't in the kitchen. "he must be working on his latest invention again." He mumbled looking at the clock

6:30 A.M. sun

"great…hey dad? I am going out for a while okay?" he said grabbing his coat and pack and headed out,unaware of vegeta following him.

When he was about to go to west city park he heard a voice,turning around he saw a blue haired chick in a mini skirt shouting his name" hey goku! Over here!" she cooed.

"hey Bulma!" he laughed running over,his tail curling under his trouser's,out of sight.

"watcha been up to silly?" she asked giggling in her normal way. "eh nothing much….sorry I wasn't at school on Friday,my brother died." The teenager frowned as Bulma looked at him in shock a hand covering her mouth."oh you poor baby! I am so sorry!" she said pulling him into a hug."and he was such a good guy!" she cried ,tears falling down her cheeks as she kissed his forehead.

Vegeta was sitting in a tree watching the two talk about there lives when she pulls him into a hug and starts kissing him! erg this made vegeta so angry that he wanted to shoot the bottle top bimbo's head right off with a Ki blast!"Kakkarot!" he bellowed hopping down from the tree andpulling the blue haired girl off of him holding him to his chest wrapping his arms around his shoulder's protectivly,making him kneel of course.

"who in all hell do you think you are?" vegeta barked at the woman as she stood up.

"who are you?" she asked denying the question,watching goku trying to squirm free.

"that is none of your business!" the spiky haired teen shouted at thegirl as Kakkarot stood "vegeta don't get your tail in a knot this is my friend Bulma! Bulma briefs!" he said happily pointing at the girl "she an I have been best buds ever sense I was twelve!" he said hugging her."goku who is this man?" she whispered."this is my boy friend vegeta Hanayaka " he said proudly "yer yer WHAT?" she shouted "your gay?but I thought….." she stammered.

"that is enough Kakkarot!" a scarlet faced vegeta piped and grabbed his arm,pulling him to his side."she was clearly trying to flirt with you Kakkarot! Lets go!" he said trying to pull him but not succeeding because clearly he didn't want to move."no I wasn't flirting! Honest! I was trying to be nice….." she said a blush line covering her face at offending them both."well you sure did make him jealous I will tell you that much."goku whispered in her ear,the older teen,hearing this,his face turned a bright scarlet."Kakkarot!"


	12. Chapter 11 Insecurities

Chapter 11: insecurities

"What?" goku asked as he was towed out of the park by his boyfriend,of which he could have sworn had smoke coming out of his ears because of the anger.

"nothing…."vegeta mumbled as they made there way back to the house vegeta slamming the front door in the others face as he ran into his bedroom.

"it's gotta be something….." the larger Sayain pondered opening up the door with caution, while chipping the ice off of the door.

_Stupid January…_

He thought as he walked into the house only to be greeted by a slap to the face,and by his own father too!

"young man what did you do?" bardock shouted at his son pointing to vegeta's room.

"I didn't do anything! God!" the son retaliated,folding his arms over his chest in defense.

"well what ever you did you better go say sorry for it!" he called after his son who was running to his bedroom,tears flooding down his cheeks as he slammed the door and sunk onto the floor,head in his hands as he wept.

Listening to the whole conversation vegeta felt sorry for the Sayain as he heard him sobbing in the other room,ear pressed against the wall as he heard cuss words and phrases like 'stupid…..mother fucking…..bardock…..why do I need to apologize?...didn't fucking do any thing…-sob-….why was vegeta so upset?...' and then he heard movement and quickly stood up and ran to his bed compressing his head in the pillow as the door flung open.

"vegeta….."he heard a whisper as he felt some one play with his hair."go away Kakkarot…." He mumbled into his pillow and slapping the hand off.

"what did I do?" the younger Sayain asked desperately only to be face to face with a crying vegeta.

"it's nothing….." the older of the two whispered sitting in a criss cross apple sauce position and looking away. A tear finding it's way to his eyes.

"vegeta,I love you,you can tell me anything…" the younger of the two cooed as he erased the tears from his lover's face."really?" the man whispered looking at him with hope and sadness in his gleaming ebony orbs."vegeta…." he coaxed as he pulled the other in his arms seeing it to be unbearable to see the other so unstable.

"don't you dare forget that Geta….I will never leave you ,never." He whispered, soothingly, his tail curling around the other's thigh as the half moon began to appear.

"I…-sob- I am sorry…"vegeta whispered ,his arms wrapped around the other's neck as his tail curled around his other's wrist,kissing his neck softly.

"it's okay….I love you." The larger teen whispered as he pulled vegeta into a hug and accidentally pulling vegeta into a straddle on his him gently on the cheek he quickly rolled over making the older of the two laying on the bed,his breath hitching when he noticed the position they were in.

"are you a virgin?" vegeta began but was cut off by a slight peck on the lips "yeah,but not tonight."he grinned as he watched the look on his lover's face."Kakkarot I…are you sure?" vegeta whimpered ,a hand caressing his salt covered cheeks.

"you act like it's the end of the world,sides I got this." The larger Sayain whispered pulling out a clear rubber item that was square shaped.

"why would you have that in your pocket?" vegeta barked as he saw the smirk disappear on the other's face and being replaced by a serious expression.

"I bought it about a month after we started dating…hoping maybe….." a blush line covered the young mans features as he thought about the beautiful moment. (cough-sex-cough)

"well then who is the seme?" vegeta whispered a blush line crossing his own cheeks from saying the word.

"seme? What Is a seme?" goku asked sitting up and looking at the other in curiousity.

The older of the two laughed as he sat up his blush line becoming darker because of the topic."The top, the giver,the dominant one, I suppose." He let out a soft cackle,his hand going through his dark brown locks with ease.

"ohh….well I uhh….didn't actually think about that…lets flip a coin!" goku added as he took a coin out of his pocket and to his surprise it was snatched away from him.

"this coin is ment for choosing who will give head and who will fraternize with our tails, not a top or bottom gamble Kakkarot." He said as he took another coin out of his own pocket and gave it to goku."flip yours first,see if you give head or tails." Vegeta said a business expression on his face.

"give head?...does that mean….oh god…."the younger sayian pondered aloud only to receive a chuckle from his partner,a blush line crossing his cheeks in embarrassment.

Flipping the coin with ease his jaw clenched togetheir from the nervousness of the pick.

What if he got head? What was he suppose to do? And with the tail's?

After about 30 seconds of twirling the coin finally stopped and goku's jaw could have hit the floor.

No…

No it can't be! It's…

It's…

Heads.


	13. Chapter 12 He Beats Me By an Inch!

Chapter 12: he always beats me by an inch!

His face turned into a tomato in embarrassment as he saw the other's coin pick heads.

He was going to be consumed by Kakkarot.

Kakkarot was going to give him head.

"Y-your turn…"the larger more reckless Sayain whispered, shoving the coin in his pocket.

Flipping the coin, his breath hitched as it landed on the bed sheet.

Heads.

A crimson line crossed the younger teens cheeks as he saw what was laid out in front of him. "Err…ahem, well K-Kakkarot, I-I…" all hope of composure gone Vegeta let out a long sigh. "How do we decide who is top?" Goku asked again, trying his best to ignore the awkwardness that filled the room.

"Well if they couldn't figure it out for themselves then the…biggest of the two would be the Seme…" he whispered eyeing the other shyly, the blush line never ceasing.

"Well I am taller then you so does that count?" Goku perked up glad that he wouldn't face the _doom_ of being the girl.

"That's not what I meant…I mean…shaft wise." He barked at the ignorant teen that sat there, fiddling with the wrapper of the condom in his hands. "Shaft? ...Do you mean-" Goku began but was cut off by a quick "yes, Kakkarot…. I mean your-" he began but stopped as the other's hand pressed to his upper lip and pulled it up to his own face looking at the blood on his hand.

"You got a nose bleed! You pervert!" the larger Sayain giggled as he picked up the older flustered Sayain and ran into the bathroom.

"Kakkarot!" the older Sayain blushed as he was cared for."hey your lucky I don't faint when I see this stuff" goku laughed as he cleaned the blood from the older boy's face, kissing him lightly on the forehead and putting the used toilet paper in the garbage.

"kakkarot thank you, I'm sorr-"the prince began but was at a loss for words when the teen locked the door."Kakkarot,what are you-" "shut up" goku warned as he set vegeta on the sink's counter, unzipping the older mans jeans,to reveal a semi-hard member covered in green boxers.

"Kakkarot….." vegeta whispered as the younger Sayain lowered his head abit uncovering the specimen and gaping at it in amazement.

By this time it was swelling with bonerific(1) intensity,

Not only that but it was 12 inches big!

"Holy fuck your huge!" goku gasped as he looked up at the blushing man before him.

"well I am a Sayain after all…." He said rubbing his finger under his nose as he looked to the side,clearly embarrassed.

"shut up…." Goku whispered licking the top of the shaft,his tail flailing about while the brown tail of the prince tightened around his waist at the touch,vegeta biting his lip down to prevent a moan.

Looking up to the other for support on his approach he was relieved when he saw a gentle nod and continued.

he leaned in ,licking the top of the member, hearing a moan of agreement at the touch, he looked up seeing a crooked smirk on Vegeta's face ,urging him on. The younger sayain slowly took in the shaft, sucking lightly, his tongue prodding the slit, he loved the way it felt on his tongue. several more minutes of prodding and rubbing the prince was rather amazed at how good the other was at this.

He couldn't have had any experience….could he?

soon Vegeta was slamming against the largers throat, moaning in pleasure when he finally came, fingers intertwined in the raven locks of the other as seed went down the younger Sayain's throat, making him gag with pleasure as he swallowed.

"V-Vegeta..." kakkarot murmured whipping the extra cum off his chin with his sleeve, licking the rest off of his lips.

Quickly looking away the older yet,curious man asked "w-well?"

He whimpered,twiddling his thumbs in his hands.

"well I have to say it was more different then I thought." Kakkarot laughed scratching the back of his head,a dopey smile strewn across his face

"...so have you ever done that before?" the other asked inquisitively.

"no…but was I…any good?" the younger teen mumbled as the other man zipped his jeans back up again."any good? Your kidding me?that was amazing! Know I understand how you can fit a hole turkey in your mouth!" vegeta said,more to himself then goku.

"ha!, well…." He laughed, a pink haze crossing his cheeks at the compliment.

" I am all sweaty,can we use your shower?" vegeta asked curiousity in his tone and embarrassment crossing over his features."Ha sure you can, I mean you kinda live here know and all-" "did you hear me?I said we didn't I?"vegeta poked at the others chest, a smirk taking over his complexion as he saw it don upon the know flushed Kakkarot.

We?...we….oh my gosh he wants me to take a shower with him-!

"you want me to take a-a ?shower? with you?" he said pointing at the bath which clearly had NO shower cap.

"your serious? You don't take shower's around here?" vegeta asked taking a look at the bathing area,

it was rather large and it could probably fit about four vegetas, probably because of how big there family was in height and stature.

"well ya, I mean bathes are more fun!" he smiled his idiotic smile.

"what kind of fun?"vegeta laughed,a perverted smirk playing on his well sculpted lips.

But instead of the reaction any non dense person would show,goku merely tilted his head to the side in confusion and picked up a rubber duck from the bathe side, squeezing it.

"like bubbles and sailboats and all that stuff!" he smiled happily turning the tap on,warm water rushing into it. buy then vegeta had already taken his muscle shirt off and was unzipping his pants while standing closer to the other."I was thinking something more~" he cooed resting a hand on kakkarots shoulder,drawing in further to get better contact with the Sayain as he kissed him lightly on the cheek, the too well known perverted smirk on his gorgeous features.

"more fun?" goku asked, a blush line covering his cheeks as he realized the implication,seeing as how he was slowly being cornered to the bath tub,with a half nude vegeta teasing him and all.

"you could say that." He smiled wide enough for his canines to show as he threw his jeans to the floor,and slowly pulling off his boxers,with an index finger,

his tail swaying behind him flirtatiously.

Feeling out of place,he began unbuttoning his shirt and felt rather flustered when a firm hand tugged off his own pants and threw them to the ground with ease.

"what? I thought I should help because apparently you aren't doing it fast enough-!HEY!"vegeta barked as he saw the size of his other's shaft.

When they were playing video games Kakkarot always won.

When they use to race to school, he won.

When they were seeing who could eat more, he always won!

But this too!

"and by an inch too!" vegeta barked,stomping his foot on the ground as he saw that his lover shaft was a mere inch bigger then his own.

"what? what's the matter is there something wrong with it?"goku panicked quickly looking down at his member,his tail covering it in embarrassment.

"yes there is something wrong! It's bigger then mine!"vegeta said poking his chest angrily.

"is that a problem?it's only an inch Geta, no need to get so upset." Goku said, a sweat bulb forming on his head and a look on his face stating 'that's all?'.

"You don't get it, clown! That one inch decides on who is the seme!" vegeta said in anger, a blood vessel about to pop as he shook the mans shoulders lighty.

"…..you wanted to be seme didn't you?" he asked quietly,hearing no answer he snorted and sat on the edge of the bathe."It's okay vegeta, I don't mind, I-"the younger sayian began but was cutt off as he was pushed into the bathe.

"No it's fine, you can be seme…..for now."the older teen smirked as he hopped in the bathe, diving under the water.(2)

(1)bonerific: another word I made up meaning his erection is swelling.

(2)the bathe is 6"0 in depth and 15 feet wide(going from left to right)

and is 10 feet length (from up and down)

I do not own DBZ


	14. Chapter 13 A Fathers Love!

Chapter 13: A Father's Love

Bardock was cooking in the kitchen, the rice boiling over as he listened to his I-Pod. "Cha-La…..Echa-la…" He sang as the fire alarm went off.

XXX

"Ha! Vegeta!" Goku laughed as he was drenched with more water after finally drying off.

"You deserved it clown, after all, no one 'dunks' Prince Vegeta." He said cockily, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Whatever…" The younger Sayain murmured as he got himself a new towel, the wet one discarded to the floor. "Hmp…clown….." the Prince murmured as he took out his hair drier, plugging it in he let out a guttural moan when the hot air hit his skin.

After blow drying his and Kakkarot's (unwillingly I might add) hair they made their way out of the bathroom, to find smoke filling the house. The smoke alarm was going nuts and Bardock was oblivious to it all, eyes closed singing "Cha-La" over and over again. "What's going on?" The older Sayain coughed, his lungs filling with the thick smoke. "DAD!" Goku shouted as he ran through the smoke to his father.

"Idiot! Open your eyes!" He yelled, pulling an ear bud out of the bewildered mans ear, anger and panic lacing his stare. "Huh?" The Larger man asked as he was pulled out of Kami knows where.

"Kakkarot! The stove!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to the stove, the younger teen turning around just in time to see it explode, flames engulfing the entire kitchen. "No…" Goku moaned, pulling his hand through his messy hair in agony, Vegeta digging through the cupboards to find a fire extinguisher.

"Oh my Kami!" Bardock all but shouted as he shoved the I-Pod in his pocket. "Dad, do something! Anything!" Kakkarot shouted as he ran some water. "But I-I don't….How can I?" The man asked, feeling more angry then he had ever been in his life, why is it that every thing he did turned out horrible?

"Goku….I don't….Grrr….why is it that I am such a FAILURE!" He stuttered, tears filling his eyes as his hair turned gold, energy flying every where as the house burst to flames.

"Holy Dragon Balls….." Goku watched in awe as he saw his father gain the status of Super Sayain, half the house in ashes as Bardock laid unconscious on the ground, flames out.

"Dad…." The teenager whispered as he picked his father up, not the slightest surprised to see a brown fuzzy tail lay limp behind his father, his hair brown once more.

"What do we do now?" Vegeta asked as he saw the hole that was the kitchen. "I don't…my house…." He whimpered, at a loss for words.

They need me….

Vegeta thought, kissing the younger Sayain's cheek and whispered "Pack your things…I'll take care of this…." He said as he swept over the floor. "Oh by the way, nice ass." He smirked at the bewildered teen that had just dropped his towel as he stood.

Picking up the phone and wrapping his towel tighter around his waist, the Prince dialed the repairman's number. "Hello? Yes this is Vegeta….No my Play Station doesn't need an upgrade again…Yes my Boyfriends stove blew up and I need you to repair the damage…No Cell I am fine…" And the younger Sayain began arguing into the phone like this for several more minutes before hanging up.

Goku walked into his bedroom, dropping the unconscious Bardock outside the door as he got dressed. He slipped a white long-sleeved shirt on that said "Capsule-Corp" and a pair of black cargoes and began packing.

Going through his stuff he found a poem that caught his eyes:

'Laughing,

Running,

Racing and Fighting,

Our own race,

The only ones in the world,

Happiness and Joy,

What a wonderful toy,

Love,

Laughter,

You,

Oh how you do what you do,

Oh how I love you…'

-Vegeta.H

He smiled as he packed all of the writing and gifts in his bag along with the black book that Vegeta had given him that special day.

XXX

"Hm? Where am I?" Bardock asked as he sat up on the couch, Vegeta sitting on the end of it with a bag in his lap. "Finally Sir, you've been out for a while." Vegeta said handing his others father's bag. "You'll be staying in my apartment until your home is rebuilt." Vegeta sighed. "What…happened?" Bardock asked nervousness taking over his very core. "Well, I don't know how but you have become a super Sayain." The smaller man spoke, motioning to the furry object that was now waving lazily behind the larger man.

"Holy Shit!" Bardock squealed as he grabbed his tail and examined it. "I….my tail 3!" he breathed, hugging the object but only succeeded in hurting himself in the process. "Owie..." He whimpered, letting it go mournfully.

I swear…Vegeta thought as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

The stupidity in this house is enough to drive a warrior insane!

"Vegeta?" Kakkarot asked as he came out of his bedroom. Two bags in his hands. "Yes? Oh, Bardock? Are you ready to go? " The Prince asked as he pulled his trench coat on. "Oh by the way Kakkarot, I'll call you in sick today." He continued.

Jeez he hasn't been in school for weeks…it's time I buckled down.

"Yes, Goku, you will be going to school tomorrow, no butts." Bardock ordered as he got up off the couch and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll drive!" The two older Sayains said at once, both scowling when they realized there would be more then one person driving.

"I am the father!"

"I own the car!"

"We are your guests!"

"It's my house!"

"It's my son!"

"It's my mate!"

"Well he is still my son!"

"I am PRINCE VEGETA!"

They went on and on and on until about 20 more minutes later they decided the "Almighty Prince" would drive, Bardock scowling in the back seat as they made their way to the flats.

Walking into the small apartment Vegeta inhaled deeply, then took off his trench coat. "Tadaima…I am finally home…" He breathed as he took the bags of his and his other into the bedroom."Vegeta? Where are dad and I to sleep?" The teen asked, his brow furrowing at the fact of only one bedroom.

"Bardock can sleep on the air mattress and you, of course, will be sleeping in our bedroom." Vegeta said, a smirk on his face as the all too familiar flush of embarrassment dawned his partners face.

I love my life…

Sorry that this is a piece of shit, and corny as hell, but, next chapter is a steamy BJ and then awesome fighting scenes! More SUSPENSE TOO! Please leave reviews.


	15. Chapter 14 Who's Da Man, Man?

Chapter 14: Who's Da man?

"What do you both want for dinner?" Bardock asked as he slid his cooking apron on, Goku looking at his dad in fear. "NO!" Vegeta yelled, flopping Bardock on the couch as he heavily guarded the kitchen door, hands on his hips as he stood their, glowering at the older male. "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN!" He bellowed in fear of the worst, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. "I'll cook." He said as he walked into the kitchen, pushing past the larger.

"Vegeta I am the man of this house and I-" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the prince all but shouted as he burst out of the kitchen like a bolt of lightning and started screaming at the older Sayain. "THIS IS MY HOUSE NOT YOURS!" He bellowed as he poked the man's chest with his index finger, on his toes as he did as he flared up his ki, Bardock following suit as the battle for domination began.

xXx

"Jeez…" Goku groaned as heard many more yells of dominance.

After finally deciding on take out, Vegeta paying in the end, the prince was setting up the air mattress while Bardock put the food away. "Wow….What a day…" The teen whispered as he stretched, taking his shirt off, then beginning to unfold the blasted thing he called a air mattress. After setting up the air mattress Vegeta walked into his bedroom, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep. "Kakkarot?" He asked weakly as he saw that his partner was nowhere to be seen.

Walking throughout his unusually blue house, he stopped when he noticed steam coming from the bathroom door. "Kakkarot?" He asked, lightly knocking on the door, only hearing a moan in return, he opened it.

Goku's Back was pressed up against the blueberry tiled wall, shaft in hand and pumping at an even pace, not reaching his desire. "Clown…"Vegeta murmured As he unbuttoned his pants. ….He can't do anything right….What is that Smell…? He thought, sniffing the air as the arousing smell came to his nostrils, practically setting his pants on fire. …Sweat…and blood?

Looking out the window above the shower cap, a full moon shone high above the sky. "Shit!" He cussed, looking away quickly and erasing the thought of the glistening orb.

I understand now….He is obviously in heat and only his mate can cure him of it….he needs some ones touch…my touch….

He thought, smirking as he examined all the scratches and bite marks on his lovers body. "Kakkarot…." The smaller of the two cooed as he took off his pants, discarding them to the floor.

The teen looking over at the other with a pleading look, which he could not deny as the younger slumped to the bottom of the tub and let the hot water rush over his skin. "It…hurts.." He moaned in agony, closing his eyes and moaning for a release. "Clown….It's your first heat so I should expect this…" Vegeta murmured as he stepped into the shower, shivering as the water ran over his body.

"Help me?" Kakkarot asked as his throbbing member became more and more needy, especially with his Prince there. "...Fine." Vegeta Said as he knelt beside his other, knowing he would have helped out anyway, noticing how the scene was so delicious his own member was hardening just at the sight that sat before him!

Getting in between the teens legs he inclined his head, breathing on the specimen and hearing a whimper, he went on. Bringing the shaft into his mouth, he prodded the slit with his tongue, getting accustom to the feel and he even actually started to enjoy it when wanton moans and gasps were uttered from the larger man. He felt power, in control, strength and pride that only he could make him feel this way, he was the only one who could touch him like this, Kakkarot was his.

Bobbing slowly up and down the teens member he disliked the pounding against his throat as the speed increased with every gasp and moan, yet enjoyed it all at once. "Ve-Vegeta…" He breathed as the rhythm increased, his lips parting slightly to let out another gasp. "Be quiet clown, if your going to talk, then scream my name…"The Prince said around the swelling length, but only succeeded in making "Mph" noises, making a vibration by accident, and Kakkarot just couldn't take it.

"VEGETA!" He screamed as his orgasm was fulfilled, gripping his lovers hair as his back arched, his head hitting the wall a dozen times. There was so much of the liquid that Vegeta could have sworn this would have given him twins if he had taken it anally, Vegeta Almost choked at trying to take it all in, gagging as some slipped out of his mouth and down the still erect shaft.

After riding out the rest of the orgasm Vegeta Slipped off of the now deflated Kakkarot, panting as he finished swallowing the last of it. "Holy shit Kakkarot! I think you broke my neck!" he said hoarsely as he rinsed himself off, cracking his neck a bit and massaging the sore muscles, after he was satisfied to the point were it didn't hurt to move, he lathered his hair with his favorite shampoo.

"Vegeta… Sorry…" Goku murmured as he stood up, wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist apologetically and nuzzling into his shoulder lovingly. "Hmm…Clown …." The Prince frowned as he kissed the younger's soaked forehead, accepting the hug with a smile.

~ Please leave reviews!


	16. Chapter 15 Mr Hanayaka!

Chapter 15: !

~next day~

The Prince of all Sayains awoke to the smell of pancakes filling his nostrils. "Hmmm..!" Suddenly fearing the worst he sprang out of bed, not bothering to get out of his pajamas as he ran into the kitchen. "Bardock! I told you no-" He started but stopped as he saw Bardock at the table and his mate in the kitchen.

I didn't know Kakkarot could cook…

"Told you he'd come running when he smelt the food!" Bardock shouted into the kitchen after handing Vegeta a cup of coffee. "You didn't make this by your self did you?" The smaller Sayain asked, only receiving a menacing glare in return. "What time is it anyway?" Vegeta asked as he sipped his coffee. "5:30." Bardock murmured as he brought out the pancakes from the kitchen. "I leave at 7 normally to go to work…." Vegeta muttered as he gladly took a plate and sat at the table.

"So?" Bardock asked as the younger teen came into the room. "So?" Vegeta mimicked, a smirk pulling his face together as Bardock scowled. "What's you job?" The elder of the two asked as he shoveled the food into his hole. "Well…I study medicine at my college and will be filling in for a teacher at Kakkarot's school this year." Vegeta said rather too smugly as the teenager almost dropped his plate. "Wa?" The younger Sayain asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Yes, Kakkarot, I am the P.E teacher." The older Sayain said laughing as his other's expression was even more shocked the before.

"B-But….I have P.E and weight training all year!" The teen shouted not believing the situation. "Well then….shall I escort my student to class?" The smaller man coaxed as he finished his plate, pushing his chair in. "I…uh…Dad? What are you doing?" The teen asked as Bardock tossed the keys to his new teacher. Vegeta slipping out of his pajamas and into his work clothes.

"Hope you have a good day at school son!" Bardock hollered as Vegeta dragged him out the door. "NOO!" The teen yelled as he dug his heals into the ground and clawed at the door. "TRAITOR!" He bellowed as he was thrown into the lift. "Calm down your making a scene!" The flamed haired teen shouted as he straddled the younger to the floor. "NO SCHOOL!" The larger man yelled as the lift opened, throwing Vegeta off of him as he high-tailed it to Bulma's.

XXX

"Goku-San? Why, aren't you suppose to be at school?" asked as she let the exhausted monkey boy inside. "Sorry! Please hide me!" He pleaded. Blinking with confusion she quickly realized his situation and motioned to the attic.

XXX

Quickly taking off to the air after digging out his scouter, he searched the area for the highest power level. "Clown…" Vegeta frowned as the scouter beeped and pinpointed him exact location; The Briefs' Villa.

XXX

"Jeez…" Goku Sneezed as he walked up into the dusty room, capsule packs and books piled every were to be seen.

-Tock- -Tock-

"Hello? Who are you? If you're here for Bulma you can forget about it pal, because she is still at school." said as she answered the door to a short man with flamed hair, a scouter over his right eye. "Is here?" the Man asked as he peered inside. "Err…No he is not in, gooday!" She said too quickly and slammed the door in his face, fearing the worst.

"Grah…Humans…" He hissed through clenched teeth as he flew to the top floor of the Villa, breaking through their attic window only to find a bewildered Kakkarot hiding behind a tower of capsules. "KAKKAROT! WE ARE LATE!" Vegeta barked as he grabbed his lover by the wrists and high tailed it out the window to school.

"Jerk…" the teen barked at his new teacher as they walked into the GYM, ki hand cuffs around the youngers wrists. "Be quiet and get dressed. Oh and if you run off on me like that again, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." The smaller remarked as he took off the cuffs and walked into the locker room with the boy.

After quickly getting dressed in shorts and T-Shirts the two joined the rest of the class in the GYM, receiving several stares and glances as they walked. Whispering could be heard from all the girls and most of the boys as they saw there new teacher, followed up by snide looks from Bulma and Kakkarot to 'Leave him the hell alone.'

"Alright every one! Today you do 200 laps around the track!" called out to the class as they started walking to the track, shouts of 'impossible!' and 'that's foolish!' could be heard as they did. "What? Geta' not even I can do that many!" Goku began but was cut short by the elder. "Goku You must address me as Only, Understand?" The teacher shouted as he jogged out with the rest of the class while the younger stopped in his tracks.

"…Goku?..." He asked as he watched the elder Sayain sprint across the track. "….Is that all I am to you…?" The teen whimpered as unshed tears began filling his eyes.

"Hm?" Vegeta asked aloud as he took role call, every one beat to a pulp after 200 laps. "Where is Mr. Kirabiyaka?" The teen asked as he surveyed the students once more. "Over there Hana-Sensei!" One of the girls cheered as they pointed over to the bleachers.

"Do 100 push ups! I'll be right over!" The older of the two shouted as he jogged over to the other. "Mr. Kirabiyaka? Why aren't you participating?" The shorter of the two asked, standing by the younger teen. "Oh so now that's my name? I thought it was GOKU?" The larger teen barked as he threw his water bottle to the ground in obvious frustration as more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Kakkarot….what's this all about?" Vegeta asked as he sat by the other Sayian, tail flailing about with concern. "Oh so now you use my real name…" He muttered as he turned away from the man. "Only you call me that. Everyone else calls me who they think I am, but you, you know who I really am." Kakkarot whimpered, turning around to face the Prince.

"…I know you aren't supposed to treat me different while we are at school, and I am not asking for you to give me the special treat meant…I….Just please call me by my real name….other wise it feels like you aren't even talking to me…" He whimpered, looking at the Prince with a scared and torn expression, and it ripped the prince's heart out.

"….Kakkarot…Come here…" Vegeta coaxed as he held out his arms. "Geta…I'm not a little kid…" Kakkarot said weakly, inclining into the hug anyway. "Kakkarot, I love you, and you should know that…" Vegeta cooed as he held the younger Sayian tighter in his arms. "I know…I-I just…Vegeta…I Love You too…" he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Kakkarot…" The prince whispered, inclining his head as he took Kakkarot's lips into a heated kiss.

Every one watched the passionate scene of affection and was about to hurl when Bulma stepped in. "Guys they love each other and they are going throught he bumps of life, and if you tell any one about their relationship I will PERSONALLY give you a bump of life!" She hissed as she watched the scene play out.

"Go get undressed and I'll see you 8th hour…" The smaller of the two whispered as the bell rang. "Slipping off his shorts and T-shirt he turned the shower cap on, soaking his body, making thrills run up from his swelling member to his brain. "Hmm…?" He hummed realizing he wasn't alone. "I'm sorry…" Vegeta whispered as he wrapped his arms around the largers waist, the waters heat making it all the more passionate. "Mmm….Vegeta…." He murmured, turning around in the hold and kissing his jaw line.

xXx

After drying off, the younger of the two went through out his day, until the weight training bell hit his ears. "Alright everyone! We are bench pressing today, the weight limit is 250 and I want no complaints!" Mr. Hanayaka shouted intot eh weight the lifting room at the oblivious students.

Setting up the weights on his bench in the very back of the room Kakkarot piled about 200 pounds on the bench and laid down under it, his muscles flexing slightly as he lifted the object up with ease.

"Alright every one get to-Hm? Kakkarot what are you doing?" The smaller Sayain asked as he walked over to the Younger more muscular teen who was now benching 500. "Kakkarot? The limit is 250!" The shorter of the two barked as he helped the larger teenager up from the now 700 pound bench press. "Well it was just too light, you have to understand Vegeta-" Goku complained as he whipped the sweat from him brow. "Still Kakkarot! 700 pounds is a bit extreme for a BIGGINER'S class!" Vegeta retaliated as he put the weights back.

"But-What ever…." He murmured as he walked back into the locker room, droping the subject, bell ringing in the process. "Such vigor…." The prince whispered smacking his forehead in aggrevation.

After getting into their normal clothes they walked out of the school building, Kakkarot's group of friends at their sides in an instant. "Say, Goku, I had no idea you were gay too! And with our new teacher? When did that happen?" Yamcha asked, oblivious just like every one else, his hand in Tien's as they walked amongst the side walk. "You didn't tell them?" Vegeta whispered into the larger man's ear. "Well…" The younger stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you didn't notice Yamcha! They have been best friends for years! Not only that but they have been dating for what? Five months now? Where did you think Goku went all this time? Master Roshi's? Ha!" Bulma said, flipping her blue hair, probably realizings he couldn't have the younger. "Yeah, almost five months now…" Vegeta cooed as he grabbed hold of the youngers hand. "So how old are you Vegeta? You seem pretty young for a school teacher." Krillin asked, rubbing his chrome dome. "20, I am 20 years older then Kakkarot, I got in college at age 15 and got out about 1 year ago, I was at the top of my class." The man smirked as confusion plastered most of their faces.

"Kakkarot? What's that? Is that a vegetable? And you must have been really smart to surpass a Vegetable Vegeta! Hey your name! It's short for vegeteble isn't it?" Tien teased as they walked Krillin to his house. "Grr….You don't even know Goku's real name? Ha! Some friends…" Vegeta Murmured as his car came into view. "What the? Hu…._Cell_." The Sayain growled, stopping to a halt and squeezing the youngers hand tighter in his.

"Geta?" Kakkarot whispered as he looked at the shadowy figure standing next to their car. "Well, Well, Veggie-Chan~ I heard you had a new boy friend but I wasn't sure, Oh and he is a Sayain too? Good for you, Shall I see how _weak _this one is?" The green skinned alien chuckled with dry humor, malice showing through his eyes. "_Cell…_Kakkarot, head home. Now…." The Prince growled as he stepped infront of the other, his Ki sparking as the alien came closer. "No, Vegeta, Who is he?" The teen asked, a bit of Jealousy in his voice as he inturn charged his Ki.

"Why, Vegeta, You haven't told him?" Cell spat cockily, his tail twitching every so often as he circled the two. "Tell me **what**?" Goku asked, meeting the freak half way and looking into his blue eyes, staring him down with his intimidating Onyx orbs. "Ho,HO! Heroic are we?" Cell asked, smirking as he veiwed the larger man. "Tell me. Now." The teen snarled, proding deeper, a very serious expression on his face as Vegeta stared at Cell coldly. "I, was that little Tsundere uke's ex." He laughed maniacally as he watched the latters face contort with what he assumed was confusion. "Speech less are we? Who wouldn't be? I am a sex god!" Cell laughed again, putting his hands on his hips in a little pose for a moment, Vegeta gagging. "Now, I'll just be taking this one back-" Cell started, But was blocked by Goku's arm, Goku's eyes locked on Vegeta in confusion.

"You Dated this freakish thing?" Goku asked, making a gagging noise as he swallowed vomit. Vegeta's knuckles going bone white as he looked away. "_Freak _am I_? You're the _freak for dating this_ wonton whore, _now I'll take that back if you let me _have this Bitch-" "__**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY VEGETA?**_" Goku barked into the older's face, his hair turning blonde as he charged his Ki to its limits. "A Super Sayain? Well little man I just might have to fight the hero, and if I lose you can have him." Cell warned, licking his lips at Vegeta, getting into a fighting stance as Vegeta Flipped the bird at him, scowling.

"Heh, you wont be the one losing, you'll be the one dead." Kakkarot spat, literally spiting at his feet in disgust, getting into a fighting stance. "No! Kakkarot, he is not worth it! Just walk away!" Vegeta yelled, too late of course as they both charged at one and other, fists connecting with jaws, knees connecting with groins, Ki blasts being diverted and blocked or taken harshly, the car that stood before them obliterated in a single Ki blast, the very force of the combat made the ground dent inward.

"! What is going on?" Yamcha Screamed over the roaring sound and Ki explosions as he hid behind a car, vegeta's having been blown to pieces. "Goku and I are Sayains from planet vegeta-Sei, he is a Super Sayian and was challeged by my ex, Cell." Vegeta shouted as he recochetted a blast from hitting Bulma. "What do we do?" Tien asked,w aiting for orders as he intertwined fingers with Yamcham dragging him over to the Prince quickly.

"You get this woman and Yamcha out of here! I'll find a way to calm them down!" Vegeta barked, giving Tien a fainted Bulma and watched them fly away, then quickly running back to the battle to see wha the damage was.

Cell was clutching his arm, he had several bruises and cuts but he wasn't the one losing, his disgusting green skin covered in a dark red blood. Kakkarot on the other hand was covered in cuts and had about five HUGE bruises etched in the worst areas, he was losing so much more blood then Cell was and he was a shade lighter then normal, but, no matter how much this should have hurt, he still had a dead scowl on his face, same as when they had began, and they weren't even over yet, Vegeta found this out when Goku tried punching the other in the jaw, missing terribly as Cell threw him into the side of a building.

"Cell stop! He 'll die!" Vegeta screamed, tears running down his face as Cell ignored him, about to walk over to the building to finish it. "Silence Worm." The alien scolded, waving a hand at vegeta and sending him ten feet back just by flexing.

"NO!" Goku screamed as he sprang to his feet, trying to get past Cell, but not in time for the Prince's own actions. "_**I AM SICK OF YOU!**_" The older of the two Sayain's screamed, his hair turning blonde, and the earth beneath him denting by his power level as he rocketed towards Cell, ramming his elbow into the alien's jaw. "And I am betting you haven't even fixed my house yet!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked him in the gut, punching his face and body a couple dozen times, Cell, being off guard, was sent about a foot deep smashing into the ground.

Vegeta walking over to the half-Dead monster. "I did,,,,and that I why I came…I-" "Pathetic, I don't see why I ever missed you." Vegeta stated, as he stepped on his face, breaking his skull in, rendering the alien dead.

Goku's mouth hung ajar as he saw the scene. His vegeta? His Vegeta just killed some one? "Kakkarot, we need to get you home." Vegeta murmured, his hair turning back to its normal color as he was about to help the Sayain but was rather surprised to see him faint right before he got to him. "Kakkarot!" Vegeta cussed as he picked up the reckless teen and flew off.

Once he got intot he apart ment he basically flew past Bardock, The unconcsious Kakkarot in his arms as he ran intot he bathroom. "Kakkarot!...Shit he is losing blood!" Vegeta shouted as he dug under the cabinets and found the First Aid. "Geta…?" Goku groaned, waking a bit and just moving enough to fall off the counter and onto the hard tile in the bath. "Ow.." "NO Moving!" Vegeta hissed as he drug him out of the tub and sat him on the counter, his head almost hiting the ceiling. "Vegeta….Where am I? " The Sayain asked as he rubbed his eyes, yawning as Vegeta said "Your in our apartment." He said, finishing his bandage handy work.

xXx

"nng…My head hurts…" the larger, more musclular teen complained as he laid down on the couch. "What happened to my baby boy!" Bardock hissed as vegeta attempted to pull the overly protective father off his son. "Dad, I am fine, I the repair man finished our house and came to tell us and…We got a little violent….." Kakkarot Kakkarot whispered as he was pulle dinto a bear hug. "You mean the man who was fixing MY house did this to MY baby? Why the hell?" bardock yelled, a bit too loudly, Kakkarot whining as he delved his head intot he couch.

"He was my ex, but he wont come after me or Kakkarot any more." Vegeta Grinned evily, remembering how good it felt to smash that sadistic and freakish face in. "Vegeta…?You didn't….kill him…did…you?" Bardock stammered, thinking of the scene in horror. "Yes, he was of no use to me and was a nuisance to my loved one." Vegeta muttered rather proudly as he went intot he kitchen to make dinner.

Okay guys I am soo so sorry this took sooo long! I had a lot of work to do with school and Yeah, but Chapter 16 will hopefully be put up relatively soon, Thanks and please leave reviews! ^_^


	17. Chapter 16 Muten Roshi

**Chapter 16: The Not So Honorable Turtle Hermit**

"Dad! I am fine really!" Goku complained as more antibiotic was applied to his wounds.

It had been almost a week since the incident with Cell and Bardock almost never left his side.

_I'd rather be in School then sit here all day…._

He thought as his father finished adding gauze to the bandage. "I swear dad, if you were a woman you wouldn't be my father." Kakkarot hissed as he swatted his fathers hands away. "But I am your biological mother son! I can't help that I need to take care of my poor _Baby_!" Bardock whimpered as he withdrew his hands, staring at his now only child with big puppy dog eyes. "GAH! I can't stand this any more! I am not a baby!" Goku shouted, stomping out of the room and slamming the door to the bathroom as soon as Vegeta burst the front door open and stormed into the living room, taking off his jacket, mumbling incoherent cuss words every now and again as he walked to the couch were Bardock sat, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Bad day at work?" Bardock asked as he noticed Vegeta's shiner on his right eye and blood still trickling down his nose, the rain out side becoming the empty background noise. "A peanut with half a brain could figure that out!" Vegeta hissed as he turned on the TV, the blood now staining his shirt, Bardock aiming to help. "Vegeta you have something on your-" "Don't touch me!" Vegeta shouted as he stood, walking into the bathroom, not minding Kakkarot being in there and sulking on the counter top as he grabbed a few towels. Soaking them in water he attempted to get rid of the blood, a ashamed look on his face as he examined what the Ginyu force and that Turles had put him through earlier in his mirror.

_To think what the Ginyu Force can do these days….It's putting all the good fighters to shame! Not only that but I think I broke that one boy….Turles I believe….I think I might have broken his neck….I am so fired…._

Vegeta thought, agony lacing his brow as he dabbed at the blood on his face, discarding his shirt. "Hey, what happened?" The Younger Sayain asked, concern covering his face as he hopped off the counter, walking over to the shorter man and grabbing the towel from him. "Work was a drag, not only that but I ran into a old rival of mine and I believe I broke a couple necks." Vegeta muttered, smirking when Goku's eyes screamed for details. "You. Need. To. Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" Goku cheered, excited for his Prince as Vegeta began to recall the day.

"Well…..

"**Alright class! 220 laps around the track! Hey kid! Get running!" Vegeta scowled, walking over to the teen who just so happened to have Kakkarot's hair style, he was sitting by the bleachers, water bottle in his hands as he looked up at his teacher. "Make me, faggot." Turles hissed, smirking cockily as he took a sip from his water bottle, winking at the Prince, whose face was now contorted in disbelief and confusion.**

"**What did you call me?" The Prince hissed as he stopped in front of the teen, his expression disgruntled as he tapped his foot, arms folded across his chest. "You heard me faggot, take me if you can. That is, if you could get this manhood into that scrawny mouth of yours." Turles smirked, standing up and winking at the older, brushing his hair out of his face like a run way diva as he did. **

_**I get it now. He wants to get in my pants.**_

**Vegeta thought, Scowling at the teen as he spoke "Young man, that is very inappropriate and I would assume you would treat your teacher-" Vegeta started, trying to keep his cool, but, found it rather hard to do so as he received a blow to the gut. "Show me your stronger, fight me, bitch." Turles coaxed, Vegeta's patience snapping, then and there.**

"**No One Touches PRINCE VEGETA!" The elder of the two screamed as he drove his knee into the youngers gut, punching him in the jaw a few times. Then, grabbing him by the root of his hair, the boy squealed in a mixture of surprise and obvious pain as he was forced to look at the smaller. "No One." He spat into the larger's face, his Ki flaring and his hair turning blond as he took Turles' half conscious cheeks in his, leaning in as if to kiss him, only laughing insanely as he twisted the boys neck and smashed his forehead into the teens. After hearing three tremendous cracks from breaking the boys neck he was satisfied, frowning as a teen who had finished early, screamed and ran for the nearest teacher. He was dead meat.**

" **Shit." He cussed, knowing he had gone over board, but at least he had gotten some of the stress out, but not enough. He dropped the probably dead teenager, flying off the campus.**

**xXx**

"**What a day…" Vegeta murmured as he walked along the side walk, the cold air whipping his flame like hair, and his breath as he thought aloud. "Well, aren't I lucky? Prince Vegeta, in my very presence." A shadowy figure asked as Vegeta was about to turn the corner, stepping out from the shadows and into the lamp light. "Captain Ginyu…" He cursed, what luck! How many other opponents of his father were going to come and find him? " So, let me guess, I caused a team mate of yours trouble and now your going to 'take me out'?" Vegeta scoffed, laughing coldly as he watched the freakish man. "No, I'm not a 'Vegetarian', and besides I was sent to Capture Radditz' baby brother, but, Freiza wont mind in the least if he got the Prince of Sayains, so, you'll do." Ginyu chuckled, glaring at the man, a coy smile on his face as he watched the Super Sayain, his blond hair already alive with Ki as they both got into a fighting stance, charging at one and other instantly.**

**In the end Vegeta was the only one left to walk away, the purple freak having only reminded him of Cell as he walked home, not caring that he now had several bruises, cuts, a shiner and, he assumed his nose might be broken, although it could just be a nose bleed.**

….And there you have it." Vegeta finished, sighing as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen, Kakkarot fetching an Ice pack. "They were looking….for me? But why?" Goku asked as he opened the freezer, grabbing the pack. "There…. is a mafia of thugs that are looking for you….. because of Radditz' death…. the leader wants you… his younger brother… to replace him…. I have an assumption that…. Radditz was infatuated with their leader, Frieza." Vegeta said, listing off all he new as he was iced.

"Hold that to your eye okay?" Goku asked as they walked out to the living room, Bardock as still as a grave on the couch, his expression hurt and torn. "Goku…." The father murmured, patting the seat for them to come over. "Dad…Why did Radditz leave?" The younger teen asked as he laid Vegeta's head on his lap, Bardock getting up as they sat down. "We got into an arguement about Frieza and…Goku…Radditz was pregnant." Bardock mourned, burying his face in his hands as the boys faces lit up with shock.

"I was drunk and acted irrationally…..He told me he loved that man, but… I was worried about you…I mean, to be related to drug dealers and thugs? I couldn't live with that…..It was stupid and reckless of me….And now Radditz' _baby brother_ is suffering the consequences!" Bardock whimpered into his hands as he thought about the horrible mess, leaning up against the couch arm.

Goku growled, his bangs falling over his eyes as his fists clenched together. "Dad….I can't take this any more….Either you treat me the way I want, no, need to be treated or…" He growled, his father not hearing him as he continued to moan and bitch about his brother's fate. "DAD! I am not a little kid any more!" He shouted, his anger finally being released as he rested Vegeta on the couch, standing up. "But you're my little-" "That is it! I am going to live by myself! I am too old for this shit!" The larger of the two shouted as he ran out of the room, grabbing Bardock's Van keys and running out of the flats. "Goku…" Bardock whispered as the rain pounded heavier. "Kakkarot….?" Vegeta asked as he sat up, his hand pulling through his flamed reddish brown hair. "He…Left…" The older of the two murmured as he handed Vegeta a new ice pack. "**WHAT**!" Vegeta barked, his hair turning blond as he all but flew out of the appartment.

xXx

"Stupid…Fucking…" The younger Sayain murmured as he knocked on the Capsule Corp. Entrance door, pressing the speaker button when no one answered. "Bunny-San?" He sneezed. "Can-Can I please come in?" Goku asked, sneezing again as the rain became harder, like hail except still little droplets of water. "Come in Goku-San!" squealed back happily through the intercom.

Making his way into the Villa and slipping his sneakers off, he walked over to the kitchen table and watched Bunny cook. "You can sit down hunny, **BULMA! YOUR FUTURE MAN IS IN THE HOUSE!**" Bunny screamed in a military voice, a broad smile on her face as she winked at the Third-Class 'savior of earth', at least, that is what Bunny called him after he had one the last world tournament, and in Goku's perspective, she was a confused old lady that was a bit of a pedophile. "Son-San! Are you alright?" Bulma asked anxiously, running into the room and wrapping a towel around her friend, ignoring her mother. "I-I am fine…." The Teen murmured as he was given a plate of food by the blond. "I'll Go get a blanket for you two love birds~" Bunny cooed as she winked at Bulma, clicking out of the room on her heels. "Thank god she left…..Now Son-San? Can you please tell me what is wrong?" Bulma coaxed, smiling reassuringly as she moved his drenched raven colored bangs out of his eyes.

"Dad is….Bardock is so worried now a days that he'd probably shriek in agony and have a heart attack if I even went outside! I am not a kid any more Bulma! I want to at least receive a bump to the head without dad fainting!" Goku shouted, sneezing into his elbow as he slurped down his food, the serious look on his face never fading.

_Oh Goku…_

Bulma thought, sighing as she wrapped her arms around the big lug and was rather surprised when the intercom turned on and a booming voice filled the vicinity of the Villa.

'_Is Kakkarot Kirabiyaka There?'_

The booming sound filled the Sayains ears, realization hitting him and it caused Bunny to almost have a heart attack as she walked back into the kitchen, dropping the blanket to the floor. "Vegeta! Oh I forgot about him!" The Teen squeaked as he quickly stood up, rushing out of the kitchen, past the speechless Bunny, and opening the door to a soaking wet Vegeta, his auburn hair slicked back much like Radditz' now from the rain, except he had bangs? Since when? He always had that widows peek-

"Clown, If you leave, next time wake me up, why the hell did you leave any way-" "When did you get bangs?" Kakkarot interrupted, that question plaguing his mind and making it so all he could think about was that. "What? I don't have….Oh…..I-I Don't!" Vegeta said, anxiety in his face as he slicked his bangs back with his hand and grabbed the others wrist. "What-Vegeta! We don't have a ride! We'll catch a cold I-" "Lets just go!" Vegeta hissed, already dragging him out to the yard. " But Vegeta! What is the problem? Do you not like bangs or something-" "No! It has nothing to do with bangs! It's the fact **that I** have them!" Vegeta said, his bangs falling back out from his mass of wet reddish hair and falling about 5 centimeters below his bushy eye brows, the odd part was it was only one bang that reached his eyes, the others were about an inch long and barely reached his brow line. "What is wrong with that?" Kakkarot asked, not grasping the point.

"Because only _**weak Third-Classed Sayains Have atrocious fringes sprawled across their disfigured faces**__!_ _Your half wit brother could easily blend in with the Elites like my Father with that hair! But you! NOT YOU._" Vegeta hollered, his voice cold and loathing as he stared at the younger man, too blinded by child hood memories to realize what he had done. "So-so…You think I am….weak? That my hair is atrocious…? That my father, brother and I are…disfigured and that my…dead brother was a…half-whit?" By the end of the sentence his voice started shaking and he was staring at Vegeta with eyes as big as saucers, tears falling down his cheeks as the rain became heavy enough for Vegeta to look blurry, even though he was only 5 feet away and was still holding onto the others wrist for dear life.

_Oh shit…._

"Kakkarot I didn't mean that! I was driven by my instinct!" Vegeta shouted, making the larger cringe in fear and pull his hand away. "No, what you said was way deeper then some shit you inherited!" Goku hissed, more tears falling down his cheeks as he glared with betrayal in his eyes at the smaller teen. "Kakkarot…I…" Vegeta stumbled over his words, sighing as he lost his composure again, looking down and balling his hands into fists, making the younger gasp in horror as he turned around, walking away.

"Vegeta stop! Where the hell are you going?" Goku said, trying to make his voice sound fierce as he ran out to the other, slipping in the mud and falling, sadly forwards, into the others arms.

xXVPOVXx

_I am such a douche bag! I can't believe I just said that to him!_

"Kakkarot I didn't mean that! I was driven by my instinct!" I shouted, trying to sound considerate but apparently failing as it made him cringe in fear and pull his hand away from mine. Damnit! "No, what you said was way deeper then some shit you inherited!" Goku hissed, more tears falling down his cheeks as he glared with betrayal in his eyes at me. What do I do?

"Kakkarot…I…" I began, my voice shaking as I realized, what was the use? He would hate me now for knowing the truth about how I feel…sighing as I lost my composure again, looking down and balling my hands into fists and turning around, beginning to walk out of the Briefs muddy yard, ignoring the gasp that followed.

"Vegeta stop! Where the hell are you going?" Goku had said, his voice sounding frail and weak.

_I can't leave him like this…._

Sighing I turned around, only to find that he was closer then I had thought and then as he was about to grab my shoulder, he slipped and I was the only thing stopping him from falling into the mud.

xXGPOVXx

_So…warm…?_

I thought, realizing that cold mud and rain shouldn't be warm, or hard like…muscle?

"Kakkarot? Are you okay?" His voice…was filled with concern? But doesn't he hate me?

Realizing what had happened I opened my eyes, finding obsidian orbs looking into mine, an inch before my face. "Kakkarot…I'm so sorry-" Vegeta breathed, pulling me into a hug and burying his head in my shoulder, I would have almost gave in if it weren't for what he had said earlier. "Vegeta, if you are, then why did you say those, those horrible things?" I asked, pulling away a little bit so he could look at me, his arms finding their place at my hips. I wanted us to just hold each other forever, to be a happy couple together, I really did, but, if he couldn't get past some odd quirk- "I really have nothing against you, your brother or father, or your class at all….Its just that I had…very bad experiences as a child…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, was he evading the point or what? What could this have anything to do with his childhood-

"My father… Ripped my bangs off…..he hated Third-Classes and lower, he always told me as a child that the way you could identify them was by their 'Atrocious Fringes' or Bangs, he found it unnatural and rude to hide your face from the world, and that the only thing the 'Low-Classed Scum' were good for was… to be 'Fucked mercilessly and be heavied with our litter.' And that if he could he would get rid of them all, in fact, that is why he sent most of them out on missions to repopulate planets…just to get rid of them….

That same night he killed my other father who bore me, because…..Because he had found out that he was a Third-Class….So now…..my bangs just started appearing about 3 years ago after the skin had finally healed enough to create hair, and when they started growing I tried everything I could to hid them or cut them…but they always grew out again or plopped out and even now….I can't bear to show them….because I feel like I would betray my father if I did…." He finished, not meeting my gaze as he released his hands from me, wrapping them around himself, I had half a mind to just shut him up and kiss him until he forgot all of that…I can't believe his own father…

"I completely understand if you want me out of your life now, I mean, who wants a prejudice boyfriend?" He laughed almost insanely, and I could have sworn he had tears coming out of his eyes, then he started walking away again and it all clicked into place, I new what to do. I wouldn't lose him.

xXNPOVXx

"Vegeta….Stop hurting yourself." The larger whispered, filling the gap between them and pulling his other into a hug. " Vegeta….I don't care about your past…I care about _our_ future…." Kakkarot purred into his ear. "So…you don't care that I….feel this way…?" "I only care about one thing, and that is you, and you don't need to hide your bangs... they make you look really cute." He cooed, kissing his forehead as Vegeta returned the hug, turning around and looking up at the younger. "Your really corny." Vegeta stated simply, smirking as Goku stuck his tongue out at him. "Well I'm sorry that I Love you." He teased, Vegeta ruffling his hair like a child. "I Love you too, my little crazy haired Third-Class, and your bangs make you look adorable." He cooed, kissing his lovers bangs, Goku pouting at being called Adorable when he was normally called 'thick headed beef man' or 'the Macho king'. "Hey Vegeta, I am betting you we are going to catch pneumonia." Goku chuckled, Vegeta realizing and dragging the moron into the Villa.

"Hey Goku-San! What took you so long- huh? A friend of Bulma's?" asked as she hollered for Bulma again, finally getting over the shock and handing the Sayain the blanket from earlier. "Ugh…" Goku slapped his forehead, Bulma sighing as she walked into the room. "Okay mom…This is Goku's Boyfriend, Vegeta." Bulma said aggravatingly, handing the Sayains Hot Chocolate. "…Good for you sweetie!" Bunny cheered almost too happily as she kissed the younger boys forehead.

"This place creeps me out…" Vegeta whispered to the other as he pulled the other into a protective, yet soaking hug. "I know, it's the only place I can go to though, besides Master Roshi's house….but…he is a creepy old pervert." The younger Sayain thought out loud as he sipped the bitter hot Chocolate. "Any place is better then here…" Vegeta murmured, a disgusted look on his face as he dumped his drink into a plant pot when Bulma wasn't looking.

"Bulma? My capsule car blew out on the way down here, can I-" "Yes you may take my capsules, just get out before mom makes wedding plans." She said, smiling at the two apologetically and handing them a case full of capsule packs. "B-But Bulma, this is more then we need, I-" "Just go!" She hissed anxiously, pushing them out the door.

"Well that was nice." Goku smiled, laughing happily as he took out a capsule, throwing it into the air as he grabbed the keys, Vegeta taking them and walking over to the capsule that had just turned into a black and white Capsule Corp. van. "I am driving." Vegeta said quickly as he opened the door and hopped into the Van, sticking the keys into the ignition.

" Love you Veggie." Goku cooed as he hopped into the vehicle, closing the door, Vegeta pretending not to hear the nickname as he drove. "Where is that perverts house?" "Middle of the ocean, why?" "Then I am glad this has an aquatic setting." Vegeta said, ignoring the protests of the other in the passenger seat as he drove onto the beach, having to ignore screams of terror too as he didn't try to miss beach goers, going straight into the ocean.

"What the hell were you thinking? We could have hit some one!" The younger scolded as the vehicle went through the sea, going past fish and sharks, along with many other creatures. "I am thinking we go to this 'Roshi's', What does he do again?" Vegeta asked as he controlled the wheel, being about 15 miles from city life many more fish appeared and just ignoring them like every one else did nothing this time. He became more aggravated once he drove further, at first, the schools of fish were easy enough to avoid, but, as he went further, more and more and more fish began appearing and soon they began splattering over the wind sheild because he really didn't care anymore, I mean hell? Wouldn't fish get freaked just from a person being in the water? _Stupid domestication…._ Vegeta thought, scowling as he turned the wind shield whippers on. It's really hard to ignore the fish when they are plastered onto your windows by guts and blood.

"Well, he loves women and is a Master in Martial Arts….I use to go here with Radditz, Krillin and Yamcha every summer to train for the Budokai Tenkaichi." Goku smiled, remembering all the fun memories with Jackie Chun and Nam. "As in…World Tournament?" Vegeta asked, delving further into the Ocean, with every mile, his scowl worsening. "Yeah! We had loads of fun! Maybe we should enter this year!" The younger teen smiled excitedly as he closed his eyes, not noticing his older lovers aggravation, even though it was starting to show in his Ki level, hopping to dream about the world tournament and what it would be like to enter with Vegeta….

xXVPovXx

"WAKE UP DUMBASS!" I snarled, face palming for the umpteen time today, the idiot had the nerve to fall asleep as soon as we touched land! And he just grumbled and turned over in his sleep when I hit him! Why him? Of all people, Why did he have to be an air head? "KAKKAROT!" I barked, the idiot finally snapping to attention, and pulling the cute act none the less as he tiredly rubbed one of his eyes, giving a lazy but chibi like "Huh?" as I landed the anchor and hopped out of the Semi-Aquatic vehicle.

"Here…already?" The clown had asked, sitting up and lazily opening his door, the hermits house finally coming into his vision.

Sighing, I put my hands in my pocket, mumbling a "Lets get this over with…" as I followed the now hyper active Sayain up to the door, where I almost yelled. The idiot had the nerve to cheerfully shout, right in my ear "Hey, Master Roshi? Its me, Goku!" And gave that dopey smile I fell in love with as he knocked on the door, oh, too loudly! I had started to get this headache as we began to drive, with all those stupid creatures splattering in my vision, and hearing the resounding thump with every hit, it started driving me mad, adding to the fact that Kakkarot WOULDN'T SHUT UP! Then when he fell asleep, he was snoring…..GAH!

After Kakkarot had tried this technique a couple more times, I lost it.

"THAT'S IT! YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT DOWN!" I yelled, banging on the door a couple hundred times, gasping as my hand went through and hit the old man who was about to answer it on the other side. "YEOWCH!" The old man yelped from behind the door, opening it angrily.

He was a very old looking man, telling by his features, the long white beard, the wrinkles. But what caught me off guard was the sun glasses, the trippy shirt he wore along with those khaki shorts and sandals, oh, and did I mention the huge purple turtle shell on his back? Good god Kakkarot! I am surprised that this 'Turtle hermit' even knows martial arts!

"What do you want?' He asked crankily, rubbing his bald head, which had grown a swollen bump on it, his face contorted with annoyance. "Finally…" I snorted, crossing my arms as I leaned up against one of the supports on the small deck.

xXNormPOVXx

"Hey Master! Its been a long time!" Goku smiled, Roshi taking his eyes off Vegeta and looking at Goku, giving a smile. " Oh, hey Goku! Is it summer already? I could have sworn it was April…" He said pausing, but not long enough. " Where is Radditz? Is he not participating? And who is this rude young man?" The hermit asked as he motioned over to the Prince, who was standing with his nose in the air, leaning up against a support beam with complete indifference, but a vein was in plain sight in its normal place, his temple. It was pulsating and he had the same scowl on his face as before, and there was a ominous feeling coming from him, like he shouldn't be messed with.

"Oh, don't mind him, this is Vegeta, he's a bit of a grump at times, and isn't very social, but, it'll grow on ya." Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, well, where is Radditz?" Master Roshi asked, letting the boys in as he went to go get a soda from across the room. "Radditz got into a car accident…." Goku frowned, not wanting to dwell on that as he sat down on the couch, Vegeta taking a seat right next to him, glaring at the TV that was blaring with womens Yoga, wanting it to burn into a million pieces.

_Stupid old man, he was too busy watching this trash…_

"Well, what's done is done, are you hear to enter in the world tournament?" Roshi asked as he came over to the two, sitting across from them and handing the older one a bruski and the other a bottle of pop. "Well, actually-" The teen began, but was caught off guard when the older spoke up. "Yes, yes we are." He hissed, not looking at the two. "Goodie then, what training method are you going to use this time?" Roshi asked, smiling happily at the boy. "…Well, I thought I would train under you again, would that be okay?" Goku asked as he gladly took his coke.

"Oh, no, no, your far too advanced to train under me now Goku, but you can wear the weighted training armor Kami gave you if you'd like." The old man said as he dug under the couch, grabbing an orange Gi and handing it to the boy. "Kakkarot? Do you want me to get you some scissors?" Vegeta volunteered, seeing as how sitting around and doing nothing was beginning to be quite boring, and the Gi didn't have a tail hole.

Master Roshi gave a confused look to the smaller Sayain, his brow wrinkling as he pondered the prince's sanity. "Now, why on earth would he ever need that?" The hermit asked confusedly, Vegeta sighing as he reached across from him, grabbing the silky brown tail of his future lover and raising it above the table for the older to see. "I would find it quite hard to wear that disgusting garb without a tail hole." He spat, holding out his hands for the scissors that awaited to be placed in his gloved hand.

The turtle master looked at the tail for a moment, then sighed, muttering under his breath 'Seen worse…' and then walked into his kitchen, the sound of bustling and opening of drawers could be heard, and then once again the bearded man was inside the living room, handing the scissors to his disciple and then taking a seat on the couch beside the pair of Sayains, eying Goku's handiwork as said man fixed a tail hole into the buttocks of his Gi pants.

After doing so he stood from his sitting position, crawling past Vegeta and standing in the center of the family room, taking his shirt off. When he reached for his pants the turtle man stepped in "Goku! You're a fully grown man now! Go change in the bathroom! I don't want to see another mans junk in my own house! Now, Shoo, shoo!" He hissed, pushing the younger in the direction of the latrine, sighing in relief, and then taking a seat in front of his TV, hoping to get in some 'exercises' before the spiky haired one returned to give him a heart attack.

Vegeta groaned, hoping to at least see Goku nude, but, alas, the stupid turtle hermit got in the way, but, his efforts to thwart the nudity had failed, because not even a moment later a shrill scream was heard.

Before the both of them new it, a half naked Goku was running like the devil was on his heels out of the bathroom and into Vegeta's arms, Launch, the devil woman herself, on his heels and putting her itchy trigger finger to good use as she fired off her automatic. "YOU PEEPING TOM! I'LL TEACH YOU TO SPY ON ME! HERE! YOU WANT SOMETHING TO LOOK AT! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK INTO MY BARREL? IT'LL BE A BLAST!" She hollered, Vegeta deflecting the bullets from hitting Goku carelessly, said Sayain looking at the angry woman in fear. There was only two things the third-class was afraid of; Needles, and crazy women. "I'm sorry Launch! Honestly! I didn't mean to!" Goku pleaded as he hid behind Vegeta, peeking out over his hair with big fearful eyes. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S SORR-SORR-SORR-A-A-A-CHOOO!" Launch sneezed, dropping the fire arms at her feet as her hair turned blue, her eyes going wide in worry as she rushed over to goku. "Oh My! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She asked innocently, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked the two over, Vegeta almost dying from the seeing the idiotic world Goku grew up in, how messed up was this place on the sea?

Vegeta found it only got worse as Goku accepted her concern, telling her it was okay and that he was fine, that woman was a maniac with a split personality for god sake! She smiled, then hurried into the kitchen to make food, Master Roshi letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and then walking over to Goku, turning a bit to take a good look at his tail. "How did you grow your tail back? I could have sworn Bardock had it lazered off." Roshi inquired, Goku laughing sheepishly. "Long story." He said, Roshi raising an eye brow. "I have all the time in the world, I am immortal after all." Goku smiled, nodding as he began his tale.

xXx

Bardock had been sitting on the couch, a scowl on his face as he pondered on what to do about the situation. "Why did I do that…?" Bardock whined, realizing he was being a cunt as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

As Bardock turned street corners in the vehicle, he sighed, knowing all too well were Goku would actually go in the end. "Only one place he could be now…." Bardock thought aloud as he drove down the street, eyes widening as a semi rounded the corner.

Sorry every one! It has been sooo long since I have even posted anything, and I am sooo sorry to leave you at A CLIFFHANGER! I HATE EM TOO, but, suspense sells, and when I say sells, I mean gets reviews.

Goku: **Biting fingernails off** WHATS NEXT! TELL MEE!

Vegeta: **Fists tighten** TELL ME OR I'LL-

NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL ZZZZZZzzzzzz….

Can we try at 15 reviews at least? Cause... I don't even know if this is worth anything, if it is, I sure don't know, I am editing this entire story, but, I'm not sure if I should just throw it away...


	18. Chapter 17 Frieza's Wrath

Chapter 17: Frieza's Wrath

"What could you possibly want from me? Look! I haven't done anything to you, hell I don't even know any of you! Let me go!" Bardock hissed as he struggled against the Ki cuffs that were binding his wrists tighter then any sane person could find comfortable, glaring menicingly at the alien who was chuckling at him as he paced around the room; figuring out his new plan.

His right hand men had failed at capturing Goku, He had paid Cell through the nose to try and capture him, but, because of a past affair that the green alien had with the annoying Prince that was with him, he failed. He sent Ginyu, an ex of his to rid of that annoying pest, but failed, and, he had even resorted to sending a young third class Sayain to sway the Prince from his ongoing target.

**All of them FAILED**

Freiza's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists, his legs moving at a faster, harder and angrier pace as he did so around the room, his chuckling having stopped some time ago.

But, now he had a new, better plan, one he knew would work for sure! He would use Bardock as bait, at the Budokai Tenkaichii the stupid earth held every couple of years, he would enter all of his goons, the rest of the Ginyu force, and, a waiting surprise against the Sayain duo. If they won, Bardock would be theirs once more, but, if they lost, Frieza would destroy this entire planet, and claim Goku as his, since Radditz had been killed off.

Frieza smiled, halting to a stop, licking his lips in his sadistic pleasure at the thoughts rushing through his mind, Bardock shuddering at the sight as he thought of what might be going on in that sick head of his.

_I new he was bad….._

Bardock thought, shrinking back in the seat he was held captive in, not liking how his feet, neck, torso, hips, hands and even his tail were bounded to either the chair, or his body. It only made him feel all the more insecure.

"Perfect! Simply flawless! That Monkey child will be mine!" Frieza cheered in a gittery tone, every one shuddering at the sound, not even his minions liked to see their master happy, and neither did Bardock.

xXx

Goku yawned, sprawling out on the couch next to Vegeta, one of the princes arms wrapped around his younger lovers waist as he laid there, catching the yawn and mimicking it to form his own as he laid there; bored as hell.

Master Roshi was making wooping sounds as he watched the Tv, his hands digging into the floor boards beneath him as he pressed his eye balls up to the screen, through his glasses, Vegeta didn't even want to know how.

You could hear Launch humming in the kitchen, the sound of plates being dropped every once in a while, more wooping from master Roshi, then a groan from Goku, and then Launch called dinner. Everything seemed normal enough, a normal household, until the phone rang, Vegeta almost choking on his chopstick midshovel, groaning in protest as the beeping continued.

When no one answered it, Roshi gave a long irritated sound, then stood to his feet, hobbling over to the hall way and grabbing the phone at the end of it by the stairs, pulling it up to his ear, he answered "Hello? What do you want?"

The sound of phone against wood was heard out in the hallway. "Gu-Goku!" The old man bellowed, dashing into the dining room as fast as his old wobbly legs could carry.

"What is it Master?" Goku called, looking up with a chopstick hanging out of his mouth as he watched the turtle hermit bound into the room like Launch had just sneezed. "F-Frieza wants to t-talk to you!" He gasped, falling over, unconscious.

"WH-WHAAAAAT!" He asked, standing to his feet almost instantly, his mouth hanging ajar as he dropped his chopsticks, jumping over Master Roshi and dashing to the phone.

"H-Hello?" Goku's voice was like a whisper, hoping he wouldn't be answered by that sickly sweet voice when- "Why hello Goku, Been a long time hasn't it? I haven't seen you since, oh, well, the night I knocked up your dear old brother." "…..What do you want?"

Frieza smiled, chuckling as he toyed with the teenager. "Oh nothing inpeticular, but, are you entering this years World tournament?" "…..Why…?" "Oh, no reason, its just, I kind of figured you'd want your father back." Everything went silent as Goku dropped the phone, his eyes going wide.

His…. Father….?

"BARDOCK!" after about five minutes he finally gained hold of the situation, staring at the phone in disbelief as he pulle dit back up to his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY DAD?" The Sayain yelled as he picked up the phone, the laughter on the other line almost making him lose it. "I'll give him back….." "…..Whats the catch?" Then, the dark voice drawled out in return "You beating my special weapon in the Tenkaichi Budokai." "….And if I lose?" Goku asked, looking at the phone with fearful eyes. "Say good bye to planet earth and hello to whips and chains Goku, I'll blow it up, along with every one you love, just like I did to planet Vegeta…. and then you'll be mine, all mine to do with….." Goku's heart almost stopped, Vegeta staring at the larger with concern as he found his way next to the younger. "…..I-I'll….. Do it, but you better not hurt him!" "can't make any promises, see you at the next world tournament!" And then the conversation ended.

I know it is unusually short compared to everything else, and I know it's a cliff hanger,, these questions should be flowing through your mind though: Will Goku tell Vegeta about what actually happened to Planet Vegeta-Sei? Will they save his father? And who is the mystery weapon/ person sent to fight Goku at the next Budokai?

Leave reviews! I wish for at least 20 or no chapter 18!


End file.
